Explosions aren't Fireworks
by sublimesubtleties
Summary: Hinata wasn't particularly hard to capture, but her kind nature was the ultimate obstacle to overcome. A simple task for the coldhearted, but impossible for many. Main pair is DeiHina, KibaHina, some SasuHina, and a secret pair at the end.
1. Porcelain Doll

**Explosions aren't fireworks**

_Chapter One_

**UPDATE 4/8/12:** Happy Easter guys and girls! I polished up this chapter a bit. If you guys can give me tips on dialect, I would be happy to accept because I don't know if I am putting in punctuation in the right areas. I will continue to edit and change chapters, so if there is an update on top, the chapter is edited. Have fun re-reading if you are, my lovely readers (:

A/N: Hope you like...I'm not quite famous :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not Masashi Kishimoto.

VVVVVV

"They're so beautiful...! It's completely breath taking." Hinata smiled at the night sky. It was the moon festival, and Kiba had taken Hinata up to his favorite hill to admire the blooming fireworks.

"Heh...I knew you'd like it." Kiba smirked. The shy and predictable kunoichi was his childhood friend and sweetheart. He couldn't resist cheering her up from time to time. Unlike others, she was quiet and respectful of how others felt, thus it was relaxing to be around her.

"Anou...etto..." Hinata fiddled with her index fingers as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Hmm...?" Her timid ness intrigued him.

"Gomei, I missed your birthday because of a mission. So..." Hinata leaned over a planted a quick peck on his cheek. This shocked the Inuzuka. He never knew Hinata was this...bold and daring kind of person. He placed his hand on the burning spot where her scarlet lips touched.

"Ehh...etto, it was just to repay you for not coming." The flush upon her face was a complete contrast to her pale, milky skin. She placed her hands on her lap as she stared away from the Inuzuka at the grass, trying to distract her hands from twiddling any more. Of course that was a pathetic attempt since her hands clutched the fabric of her kimono so tightly that the boy thought that it would be permanently wrinkled.

"Hinata..." He placed his hand on her small ones.

"Eh, aa...h-hai?" Her tongue stumbled over the words she was searching for. Her fists opened and closed beneath his.

"Thanks...for the surprise." He almost laughed at how nervous she was but restrained his tongue from slipping. She cocked her head innocently; she was confused at why the boy bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed.

"Ahh-" He let out suddenly, but caught himself and shut his mouth.

"Ahh...choo?" She tried to guess what he was trying to say, or do.

"Yeah umm, ah-" before he would finish the "sneeze", he was interrupted by a fit of uncontrollable giggling. "Hinata?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You _ha _you're so _ha ha_ so _ha _fun _ha ha ha _funny." She managed to choke up the words in between laughs. The Inuzuka laughed along with her but the moment didn't last very long. He watched as she continued laughing and a smile of concern made its way onto his face.

_Hinata...I just have this stupid gut feeling that you won't be laughing much longer. Damn, these visions._ Through his thoughts, he unconsciously wove his arms around her thin structure.

"K-Kiba!" She jumped at the contact.

"Promise me you won't ever _ever_ leave me. You're my best friend right?" A tear rolled down the clan mark on his face, leaving a damp streak.

"Kiba..." She whispered and responded as she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back to comfort him.

VVVVVV

_Flop. _Hinata plopped down onto her king sized bed in the Hyuuga manor and sighed as her petite figure sank into the bedsheets. She was exhausted after her long day of training with her cousin, Neji. As she thought about the day, she drifted off into a deep slumber.

_"Don't cry, un. Your little friend will be alright, un." A blonde shinobi kept Kiba at a distance by pushing his forehead back._

_"Give Hinata back you one eyed freak!" Kiba swiped but hit the air. The blonde's arm kept him at quite a distance since he was much taller than Kiba. Hinata was whimpering on the shinobi's shoulder. She had been tossed onto his shoulder and couldn't see Kiba, only the ground which seemed very far away. A big white owl landed next to the shinobi; it seemed to be made of clay. She placed a hand on the colossal bird and felt its cold, smooth texture._

_"Like my art, un?" The shinobi smirked as he shifted his head towards Hinata. As he turned his head, Hinata wobbled on his shoulder and she clasped on to his neck even tighter. "Un! You're choking me, yeah!" Hinata lightened her grip._

_"S-sumimasen!"_

_"Why are you apologizing to the enemy?" Kiba grunted as he attempted to strike at the shinobi again._

_"Whoa! Say good bye to your little friend before she's gone, yeah..." A sinister smile grew on the blonde's face. He hopped onto the clay owl causing Hinata to bounce on his shoulder and cry in pain as her delicate stomach hit his bony shoulder._

_"Hinataaaa!" Kiba reached towards the sky as the owl took off._

_"K-Kiba!" She cried and looked over the owl. Kiba was only the size of a grain of rice now._

"Kiba...Kiba-kun!" Hinata muttered in her sleep. Her mind jolted awake from the nightmare she just had. _Wait...wind? Didn't I close the window? _As she opened her eyes, she realized that she was far, far away from the ground...

VVVVVV

"Kuso..." Kiba looked at his cup of tea. The glass had cracked. It was a bad sign, what could be going on now. His eyes widened from the shock. "Crap! Hinata!" He got up from the table.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled.

"Cup...cracked...Hinata..." Kiba's whispered the last words before rushing out of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Huh...?" Naruto was confused.

"Oh my gosh...Hinata's in trouble!" Sakura pounded the table.

"We gotta save her-ttebayo!" Naruto stood up in fury after Sakura's words as his chair tipped over and crashed to the floor.

"Mendokusee..." Shikamaru sweat dropped. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru ran after Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hinata!" Kiba jumped up to Hinata's windowsill. The window was open and the curtains were fluttering in the wind. "Chikushou..." The boy ground his teeth together as he saw that the bed was empty, and the sheets were messy. Hinata _always_ made her bed after she woke up.

"Mendokusee, ne?" Shikamaru hopped up next to Kiba as he observed the scene left behind.

"Sonna! Hinata can't be gone!" The cherry blossom haired girl cried. Kiba grunted in frustration and was ready to jump off of the roof.

"Wait up..." Shino muffled behind his shirt. Kiba looked over his shoulder.

"Don't talk to me unless you can help!"

"I'm not that useless. I always keep a bug on Hinata, besides... you don't know when she's going to bump into trouble..."

"Shino, I could just marry you!" The excited dog boy tackled Shino into a hug.

"Mendokusee..." Shikamaru shook his head again.

"Would you stop saying that!" Sakura chucked a fist at his head.

VVVVVV

Hinata rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming. She looked down.

"S-sonna...!" She stumbled backwards, clay. She dug her fingers into the surface and ripped out a chunk of what her fingers clasped and looked at her hand.

_Clay..._

"Oi, don't break my bird, un. Sleep well, yeah?" A voice came from behind her.

_This is impossible... _She didn't dare to turn around and look at who it was but her curiosity took over.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth as her milky complexion paled. It was that man from her dream! She slowly lifted her finger towards the blonde man. "Y-You're..."

"Hn...yeah."

"Where am I...?" She looked at her surroundings. Suddenly they swerved into a cloud and she cried out as she toppled over, nearly falling off of the animated clay owl.

"Be careful, un. Can't risk failing my mission if you fall to your death, yeah?" The blond smirked as he pulled Hinata from near-death.

"Th-thank you…." Hinata shivered like a mouse that had just skirted death by a thread's width.

"Don't ask where because we won't even _think _of giving those damned Konoha nins a clue of where we Akatsuki are." Hinata looked towards the "floor" when he said such cruel things about her village.

"Why'd you take me...because I was weak?" Hinata hugged her knees.

"No one's weak, un. Honey, you've got power that we need, yeah." Hinata opened her mouth to thank him for saying that she wasn't weak, but closed it immediately after when she realized that _they _only wanted her for what she possessed: The Byakugan. Her eyes found their way back down to the back of the owl again. She buried her face in her knees afraid of what would happen to her.

"Stop hiding, un. If you do that you'll just keep shrinking, yeah" The man lifted her chin up, "That's better, un." He had a smile that was too big for his face. Hinata averted her eyes.

"Anou...etto..." She looked at him.

"Deidara, yeah."

"….Why me?"

"Cause...you're easy to take...yeah. Especially when you're sleeping so cute like that." He grinned. He couldn't help it, he thought girls were disgusting little creatures but Hinata intrigued him.

"Oh, I see..." She blushed. So she was easy to take. He could've taken Neji, but it was decided - this only happened because she was easiest to kidnap. She remained silent after what he said. Deidara grunted. He was so pissed, it was way too quiet and he needed some form of entertainment.

"You like dolls, yeah?" He digressed from the awkward topic. Hinata was surprised that an S-ranked criminal like him would ask this sort of question. She nodded. He grinned and reached into his pocket. This was the first time he was able to put his work on display from someone other than himself. Her innocent face amused him - he couldn't bring himself to act cold to her any longer. Leader had told him to never show his feelings, but next to this girl here, he couldn't help it. She emitted an aura that brought a calm in the atmosphere.

"Ah!" Hinata smiled at the little porcelain doll.

"It's baked clay..." He handed the doll that was the size of his hand to her. As she grasped the doll in her hand gently afraid that she was going to break it, he realized how small and fragile she was.

_Damn, un. How am I supposed to kill her after? _He frowned at his master's command.

"It's beautiful." Hinata stroked the doll; it was warm. She expected Deidara to be a cold and heartless person but he was warm and sweet. Being kidnapped by this him wasn't even half as bad as she thought it would be. She had expected that a kidnapper's looks would be below average and moreover, ruthless and cruel. She extended her arms to give the doll back to him.

"Keep it, un." He pushed her hands back to her.

"A-arigatou Deidara-kun..." He raised a brow. Kun?

"Hn, yeah." He turned around to hide the hint of blush on his cheeks.

_Damn...what's happening to me? _He smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Itai!" He yelled in pain when he had hit himself a little too hard. He looked over his shoulder; Hinata was giggling. His lips curved upwards, his first real smile.

VVVVVV

A/N: How did you guys like it? Fluff much? (;


	2. Spared

**Explosions aren't Fireworks**

_Chapter Two_

**UPDATED! 4/8/12**

A/N: Err...Zero reviews so far. Do you not like it:(

Edit: AHH thanks Deidara-kun148 and Shadow Owl for reviewing :D

**Disclaimer: **If I were Masashi Kishimoto, I would have a bazillion reviews by now :D

VVVVVV

"Wooow! Kawaii! Bunny-chan's so cute!" A boy with an orange mask hugged the life out of Hinata.

"Get off her Tobi, un!" Deidara tore Tobi off of Hinata.

"Deidara-senpai is jealous?" The orange masked boy, Tobi asked innocently.

"No, yeah..." He didn't realize it but his habit slipped out and Tobi took his answer in the wrong context.

"Yeah? Deidara-senpai loves Bunny-chan!" Tobi skipped around the room gleefully, circling around a fuming Deidara. Hinata looked arm with her arms at defense in front of her, confused about the strange situation.

"Your face does! Un!" Deidara grabbed Tobi's collar forcefully, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Tobi has no face!" The boy pointed proudly to his eye-blinding mask. Curious as she inched closer to the two S-ranked Akatsuki, Hinata lifted the mask a little.

"Don't touch the mask!" Tobi whacked at Hinata's hand. His personality made a 180 and his aura darkened the room.

"I-itai!" Hinata gasped and fell back into Deidara's arms. Tobi scuttled off into his room.

"Just don't touch his mask again, yeah..."

"H-hai." Hinata blushed at the close contact. They remained in said position for a few awkward seconds. Hinata regained her posture, slipping away from Deidara's too-tight embrace.

"Erm...I'll show you your room..." Deidara turned to hide his flushed face.

_Why do I feel this way, dammit. _The blonde though as he ran his hand down the crown of his head.

Hinata followed in silence when Deidara stopped abruptly and she crashed into his back.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She covered her face with her hands and parted her right index and middle finger to peek out at Deidara. The blonde Akatsuki's hands made their way up to hers and began to lift them away from her face.

"Iie!" She swatted his hands away and knelt down on the floor as her arms shielded her face.

_Oh no...Oh no! _Her face began rising in temperature. She felt that her skin was going to bubble off any moment as her face turned a deep shade of pink.

"Hinata, are you okay?" He tried to peek through her arms. Dizzy from the heat creeping up on her face, she fainted.

VVVVVV

_What a strange girl..._ Deidara thought as he sat next to the bed Hinata lay on. He looked at her hair: silky, and her eyebrows: perfect, her nose: like a button, and her skin: smooth like porcelain, then her mouth; she was like a sleeping beauty. He paused and stared at her strawberry lips and felt himself lean towards them. His own mouth was an inch away from hers when he jerked himself backwards.

_My blood started to burn..._

VVVVVV

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as they scanned her surroundings. White curtains, wooden floor, cotton bed sheets.

_Wait...cotton? Mine are silk!_ Hinata panicked. She then remembered that she was "kidnapped" by _him_. She looked beside her. Deidara was asleep in a chair placed next to her bed. _He was watching me the whole time?_ She blushed. She got up and placed the blanket on his body. Once the material touched him, his eye flickered open.

"A-ah!" She fell from her sitting position on the bed so that her head was hanging off of the bed. She looked at the window. The sun was already directly above them which meant that it was noon.

"I slept for pretty long haven't I?" She squinted in the bright sunlight.

"Yeah, un..." Deidara got up and placed the now folded blanket back on the bed. She watched him walk slowly out the door. Minutes later, Tobi burst into the room seeming to forget about all that happened yesterday.

"Good morning Bunny-chan!" He jumped onto Hinata. She was still lying on her back and Tobi ended up in a suggestive position on top of her.

"Anou...T-tobi-kun..." Hinata blushed although she couldn't see the boy's face, neck still craned backwards as she was looking out the window at the bright yellow star in the clear sky.

"Ahhh! So Kawaii!" Tobi hugged her again.

"Tobi, what the hell, yeah?" Deidara had dropped the breakfast that he brought in for Hinata.

"Oh, hello Senpai!" Tobi waved to Deidara. A vein throbbed with ire on Deidara's temple.

"What kind of good boy are you?" Furious, Deidara lifted his hand to lay a fist on the back of Tobi's head when Hinata spoke up.

"Anou...he didn't..." She poked her index fingers together. Her eyes lowered and shifted from left to right in embarrassment.

"Huh? Oh...un." Deidara lowered his fist from Tobi's face.

"Tobi's free! Tobi's free!" Tobi quickly ran from the room.

"Ehh, I'll get something else for you, yeah." Deidara knelt down to pick up the broken glass. "Oww...un." Deidara licked the cut he got from the glass.

"D-don't do that! That's not good for your injury!" Hinata pulled his hand from his mouth.

"Oh...sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as she inspected the cut on his finger.

"Be careful next time." She smiled at him.

_Oh...kami-sama...her glorious smile shines brighter than the sun...yeah._

"Umm...thanks, yeah." He blushed and looked at their hands which were clasped together.

"Oh!" She let go of his hand, realizing that she was still holding on to it. A blush crept up on her snowy complexion.

"Err...I'll clean up, yeah..." Deidara inspected the mess he had dropped on the wooden floor.

"N-no, it's fine. I will."

"Uhh...are you sure, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She smiled brightly through her blooming blush. He handed her a cloth and made for the door.

"H-Hold on. Please, take this." Hinata presented a jar of handmade ointment in cupped hands. In the process, her head had lowered, a demure aversion from his surprised and blushing face

VVVVVV

"Tobi-kun, what do you like to eat?" While Hinata was the Akatsuki prisoner, she was forced into the role of a house maid as well. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she at least had an activity she enjoyed to preoccupy her in the dank, dark quarters of ten fearful S-classed criminal missing nins.

"Tobi likes cake. Yum!" He jumped up and down. His child-like personality contrasted from his leadership role under Pein, the head of the Akatsuki. If an average person were to come across Tobi in a normal setting, he wouldn't have been able to discern whether Tobi was a criminal or just a pure maniac with bipolar condition.

"Strawberry?" Hinata was already searching through the moldy cabinets of the kitchen. Thankfully, someone had been kind enough to stock up the dilapidated pantry with decent, fresh groceries.

"Yeah!"

"Will you help me cook, Tobi-kun?" Hinata smiled warmly at the jittery Akatsuki as she reached for ingredients on the damp, wooden shelves.

"Yes, yes. Tobi likes berries, all kinds of berries! Mmm yummy." Tobi licked his lips beneath his mask.

"Alright, how about let's start?" Hinata giggled. They walked from the pantry back into the kitchen only to bump into the blonde man.

"What are you doing? Yeah." He asked.

"Tobi cooks dinner with Hinata!" He grinned behind his mask.

"Oh...yeah."

"W-Would you like to h-help?" Hinata smiled as normally as she could. She willed her blush to not creep up on her face again in fear of fainting and not waking up in time to prepare a full meal for the Akatsuki. She absolutely did not want to be punished for failure.

"No...Thank you, un." Deidara added in the thank you quickly. He didn't really want to do anything with Hinata unless Tobi wasn't there. He recently discovered some sort of scorn towards the masked Akatsuki member.

"Why not? Bunny-chan and Tobi wants you to!" On the other hand, Tobi didn't really seem to care about anything at all. He was too much of a boy.

"Umm...okay. Yeah." He was convinced, not by Tobi, but by Hinata's pleading face behind the masked boy.

"Tobi says yay!" He clapped his hands together and linked arms with Hinata and Deidara and dragged the pair towards the stove.

"Tobi's making yummy food!" The boy skipped around dumping various ingredients for cake batter in a large mixing bowl. He soon began dancing and singing a made up song as he mixed up the golden batter with a wooden spoon. Hinata giggled at his child-like personality and Deidara grumbled as he cut up slices of raw fish. As he reached for the sink handle to wash up, his hand bumped into Hinata's who had just prepared a soup and natto. Blushing, Deidara motioned Hinata to go first. They continued working in silence while Tobi began whistling various tunes and splattering the sticky batter around the kitchen.

"Tobi-kun, th-there will be nothing left if y-you keep dropping things everywhere!" Hinata giggled at the mess Tobi had miraculously made in the short half an hour they were working.

"Sorry Hinata-chan!" Hinata distributed the batter into pans and stuck them into the over radiating warm wafts of heat into the room.

"Hn." Deidara ignored the commotion in his vicinity and licked his lips in attempts to focus on rolling the sticky rice into triangles.

"W-Would you like some h-help?" Hinata inquired, seeing the blond boy struggle with a menial task.

"Uhh...sure, yeah." He shifted slightly to the side and Hinata made her way next to him. Deidara's face heated up as their elbows touched while working.

"I-It helps if you dip your h-hands in water first." Hinata demonstrated in a bowl of cool water and created a perfect triangle with ease.

"Hn...yeah." He picked up the task with ease and his mind soon began drifting off into a daydream.

"Oh! L-Look at the time. We m-must hurry up. E-Everyone should be b-back soon. " Though there was no clock available to tell time in the Akatsuki's _very_ humble abode, Hinata's internal clock was always on par.

VVVVVV

"I guess weak little kunoichi's like her have some use after all," Kisame downed his portions, "Finally someone who prepares my prey just the way I like it." If there was one part of the day that brought the Akatsuki's together, it was always during a meal. Otherwise, they would have been out capturing Kyuubis and bloodline limits to add to their collection for world domination.

"Orochimaru has been interfering immensely. From what I have heard, the nine-tails was nearly killed during a battle by him. Thankfully, one of the three legendary ninjas was able to salvage his life. Heh...guess we owe Leaf one." Pein began discussion with the Akatsuki.

"What is our next plan." Sasori piped up in a monotonous voice.

"We need to capture the Shukaku jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara. Sasori and Deidara, I will assign that mission to you. Do not fail, or there will be dire consequences. In the meanwhile, we must find a way to unravel the secrets of the Hyuuga bloodline limit. Do what you must, but do not kill the girl. I have big plans for her. Also, in no circumstances will we be fraternizing with the captive." Pein shot a look in Tobi and Deidara's direction.

"Change of plans? Were we not going to kill the girl before?" Zetsu's voice showed disappointment.

"No, as I said, she has use for our plans. Currently, the nine-tails has been sent on a mission to search for the Hyuuga girl with a eight plus man platoon. One ninja is a Hyuuga and another is Tsunade's apprentice. Holding her captive _and_ alive brings useful ninja to us."

"Don't care," Zetsu smashed his cake, "I don't like sweets, or girls. They're just a pain in my ass. Once we get her byakugan, she dead...and dinner." Zetsu got up from the table and left. He passed by Hinata's room and narrowed his eyes.

VVVVVV

"Goodnight Tobi-kun." Hinata waved to Tobi at her doorway.

"Bye bye Hinata-chan." He whispered as he waved and tip-toed to his own room. Hinata was about to close her door when something pushed it back open. It was an Akatsuki member with something like a Venus flytrap enveloping his head. His eyes were pupil-less and yellow.

"Did you have fun screwing with his mind?"

"W-what are...who are you?"

"_What_ am I? Am I a mere dog who cowers at your feet? I am a "_who" _dammit, I'm not a thing." Hinata pressed her lips together into a thin line, regretting her mistake in vocabulary choice. She felt uncomfortable around this "man" and reverted to her old-self.

"I'm s-sorry...I-I didn't m-mean to s-say that." She poked her fingers together nervously. He reminded her of Neji, her cousin who ground her to the earth about her "destiny" and how she couldn't change herself.

"Heh, scared?" Her timid nature entertained him. He placed a hand on her cheek as he stroked her baby soft skin. Hinata's expression was that of a startled doe, scared of what he might do next. "All girls do is mess with our minds. They change the feebled hearted into mushy, sensitive people. That's just shit." He stopped the gentle caressing on her skin and grabbed the hair on the back of her head. She whimpered in pain and clenched her teeth together.

"Don't _ever_ mess with us Akatsuki again, bitch. You're screwing us up. Even Pein's become...ugh, good. Be thankful that he is sparing your life. They day you die, you'll become my dinner." He raised his hand to slap Hinata on the face but the blow never came. She opened her closed eyes.

"D-deidara-kun!" She gasped.

"Don't _ever _touch her again Zetsu, Pein was clear with his words, yeah?" Deidara tightened his grip on the man's wrist and wrenched it backwards. There was a satisfying _crack _and the man grimaced in pain.

"Why are you protecting her, you little shit?" His yellow eyes flickered to Deidara's ice blue one and he clenched his teeth and winced in pain.

"_Never_ mess with her _ever again, _yeah?"

VVVVVV

A/A: This chapter was a bit crap until Zetsu came and made a commotion, plus it's longer so...R&R please! (:


	3. Real Art

**Explosions aren't Fireworks**

_Chapter Three_

**_Updated! 4/14/12_**

A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed :D I'm so happy xD Hmm...I think my wording is sort of...queer but, oh well, I guess the plot gets more...interesting as it moves in deeper to the main point. Hmm...Sorry, these are all "fillers" until the good actiony part. The fillers are only there so Hinata can get closer to Deidara :D

Deidara: I'ma I'ma I'ma I'ma flirt. Soon as I see her walk up in the club I'ma flirt. Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs I'ma flirt...

Me: What the hell? Oh yeah...that song reminds me of you._ Deidara grins_

**Disclaimer by Deidara: **No, this lady didn't make me or my fellow Akatsuki Members, or the Konoha brats, un!

VVVVVV

"Oww…" Hinata woke up the next morning feeling stiff. As she inspected her body, a couple of nasty contusions had seeped their way across the length of her arms. A few of her stiffened joints crackled in response as she stretched earning a pained face from the dainty Hyuuga. Unbeknownst to her, another mass lay wrapped up in the blankets beside her.

"O-oh, wow!" Hinata exclaimed in a hushed daze. Her face began to heat up as she unsuccessfully tried to recall the events of the previous night.

_She had fainted, just for a short extent of time. The burn on the back of her neck was excruciating and as she lay crumpled like a fallen leaf on the ground, immobilized by the pain of the crushing grip Zetsu had on her fragile arms. On the cool earth, her muddled senses slowly came back to her, conscious, but unable to support her weight to get up off the ground. She witnessed through sound a tussle between Deidara and Zetsu, their voices muffled by her returning consciousness. Someone had begun to carry her. Someone with strong, muscular arms. Her hands, uncontrolled by her still half-conscious mind were still latched onto the front of the shirt of whoever had carried her back into her austere rooming quarters. She had pulled the someone along with her as he gently placed her onto her bed. A sigh was released from her lips as she felt the soft comfort of a bed and her weakened form sank deeply into the creaking springs with the extra weight on top which was struggling not to crush her small body._

"Oh! L-look at the...sun. I-I'm late!" Hinata's eyes snapped from their half-closed state at the rising sun and she jumped off the bed lightly, careful to not wake up the man with a head of blond hair who was in deep slumber beside her. She tiptoed out of the door, and gently closed it, careful not to wake the other deadly ninjas down the hall, toning down her chakra as well. If she had let it flare in full, awakened state, it definitely would have woken up a couple of cranky, S-classed missing nins. Yawning, she rinsed her tired face in the kitchen sink with a cool splash of water, taking a couple sips of the water which was hard with minerals. _This will have to do for now. It's not a luxurious life after all. _She ran her tongue across her teeth, the taste of metallic water lingering in her mouth. She worked quick preparing breakfast, closing her eyes to the popping sound of fresh eggs simmering in the pan. As the sweet smell of bread wafted through the air, she opened the oven and began slicing the piping hot baked good.

"You're late," Hinata froze, dropping her knife in the process. The chakra behind her eminated a nefarious vibe, "You should have been done ten minutes ago." She quickly picked up the knife from the floor and placed it back on the counter top.

"B-but, I-I'm...I'm done..now." Hinata's retreating form turned around slowly and completed setting the table with her eyes lowered as she gently placed the cutting board with the steaming, sliced bread at the center. Her shoulders were hunched up, giving her an even smaller appearance as her eyes shifted from side to side, indicating her nervous uncertainty of whether or not she should look up.

"Shouldn't I be receiving something...I don't know, a greeting of some sort?" The voice slurred in a threatening way.

"G-Good morning...Z-Zetsu-san." Hinata began to twiddle her fingers, uncomfortable from standing in his daunting presence.

"I believe it's Zetsu-_sama_." He hissed at her, pushing through her arms and grabbing the front of her shirt. Some time in the moment she was twiddling her fingers, he had soundlessly walked from the arch of the kitchen entrance to where she stood.

"S-sorry...Zetsu-sama…" Hinata's eyes were wide with fear. _H-help! _She shut her eyes and cried inside her head. She willed her tears not to fall.

"Good girl." She fell unconscious when he hit a pressure point.

VVVVVV

Deidara yawned as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his neck as he cracked the joints. The smell of the kitchen woke up his freshly renewed senses. The rest of his team mates sat in their seats, silent and groggy. He cracked open an eye to look at the sun which had barely just made its way above the line of the horizon, the sky still tinged with shades of orange. He sighed - it was early. Halfway through finishing his meal (which was actually palatable for the first time in his years of joining the Akatsuki), he realized that someone was not present.

"Where's the girl?" He broke the early morning silence. His teammates did not look up. Deidara growled and stood up from his seat. His teammates were okay, but only very rarely. He wondered how they could stand one another when they tugged at one another's nerves. "To hell with you all." He grumbled and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Pein yelled after Deidara who had run past him when he was just about to walk through the kitchen entrance, "He's fucking dead later." He mumbled, his bad morning mood riled up even more.

VVVVVV

"Mmph!" Hinata yelled behind a muffled mouth. She was left with out an ounce of chakra and she was covered with cuts and bruises.

"What was that?" The plant man put a cupped hand around his ear. Hinata cried as he dragged his kunai down her leg.

"So tell me bitch, how do you taste like?" He slid his tongue up her shin where the blood trickled down to her ankle. He smirked when he got to her knee. "Sweet." He flicked his kunai at her cheek so that it made a cut as small as a hair line on her cheek. Hinata winced in pain at the tiny but painful cut. His smooth tongue slipped up her face.

"I just marvel at the wonders of human blood. Especially yours..." He licked his lips at the metallic taste. A tear fell down her cheek as it mixed in with her blood.

"Aww don't cry." He whispered in her ear in a sarcastic tone and dragged his purple colored nails down the bark of the tree that Hinata was tied to. Slivers of the shaved bark fell to the ground. Hinata writhed in the bindings that tied her to the tree but gave up knowing that she couldn't escape since her hands were wrapped around the tree behind her. Even slight movement would cause her pain.

"Your damned _boyfriend_ can't even harm me, I heal as quick as a bullet flies," His raspy tone made its way into her ears, "Besides, there's nothing he can do to save you." He snickered as he took off the tape from her mouth nipped at her lower lip as blood trickled down her chin. His tongue lapped at the blood which ran down her chin..

"Heh..." He laughed and was about to lick her bloody lips clean when he toppled backwards.

"Deidara-kun!" Hinata cried when she realized who it was.

"What the fuck!" Zetsu jumped back on his feet.

"Didn't I tell you to _never_ touch her again?" Deidara reached into his pouch as the mouths on his hands gnawed happily on the clay.

"You little shit..." The green akatsuki dug his fingers into the grass and dirt, ripping the foliage from its source of life.

Deidara whispered to his clay spiders in his hands which became animate as fast as they were molded. Hinata watched in silence, amazed that the blonde akatsuki could turn clay into living, walking creatures. The spiders continued forward as Zetsu sprung back to charge at the art master.

"Katsu." Deidara formed a one handed seal and an explosion went off where Zetsu crouched. Hinata's eyes widened. Deidara cut the ropes swiftly, untying Hinata as the explosion lifted a cloud of dust. He used the time and coverage it gave him to carry Hinata away from his team mate.

VVVVVV

"Damn..." A pissed off Shino cursed.

"What? What happened?" Naruto tapped Shino on the shoulder as a bug came flying back to Shino's extended finger.

"It seems the bug I put on her had died from lack of chakra. I am assuming they drained Hinata of her chakra." Shino's muffled voice was distraught.

"Shit..." Kiba gritted his teeth.

"Arf!" Akamaru yipped.

"What is it boy?"

"Arrr...arf!"

"You're a genius, boy!" Kiba grinned and ran off with Akamaru. The team nodded and followed Kiba. They had no idea where they were going besides Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yo...Kiba, where are we going?" Shikamaru asked, curious about what he had up his sleeve.

"Hinata's house."

"Hn." Shikamaru smirked. He knew exactly what they were going to do, and that required keen noses.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Kiba smacked his forehead.

"Do what?" Naruto had question marks pop up over his head.

"Shikamaru, would you like to do the honors?"

"Alright, this is troublesome explaining it but it's simple. We were too worried to even think of this before. This will require very keen noses, of course which Kiba and Akamaru have. All they have to do is take a whiff of Hinata's scent, you know the rest. I'm sure you understand why."

"Yosh!" Lee pumped his fist in the air. He had recently been recruited onto the search team.

"Alright." Kiba landed in front of Hinata's window and crawled through it. He scanned the room for items that Hinata must have worn already and spotted her Konoha forehead protector.

_She must have taken it off before she went to sleep. _He jumped through the window and picked it up as he furrowed his brows. A picture had just flashed through his mind.

"Please don't become a missing nin..." He whispered.

VVVVVV

_Tok. Tok. Tok. _Deidara kicked at a large stump. Hinata sighed as she drew in the dirt with a twig.

"I wish I was strong too. I need some new moves..." Her twig glided across the earth. She didn't know what she was drawing, but it looked like a human. While she was busy drawing, a certain blonde towered above her, watching her doodle on the ground.

_Demo... It looks like..._ She looked up.

"Iie!" She covered her mouth and began stomping the picture back into the dirt.

"What was that, yeah?"

"N-nothing!"

"Hn." He went back to kick at the stump.

"Anou...I'm going to, the lake." She pointed to her right. He grunted and she took it as a yes so she ran to her destination. The autumn leaves crunched underneath her feet as she ran to the crystal pool of water. She took off her usual tan jacket and placed it on the rock as she blushed, even if no one was watching her. At least, she thought no one was. She took off her black shirt and pants that she usually trained in when sparring with others. Hinata was now standing in a sleeveless shirt and shorts; it was quite chilly so she rubbed her arms and shook her head. Gathering chakra to her bare feet, she walked to the middle of the crisp, cool water. She arched her arms as if she were drawing a rainbow. As if on command, the water followed her hands.

_Now _**_this_**_ is art..._ The stalker thought as he watched her from behind a tree. It was truly breath taking as Hinata created arches of water all around her. It was as if she was dancing to the rhythm of the water droplets that were dripping back into the pool.

"Byakugan!" She activated her all seeing eyes and picked a large stone which probably weight much over two hundred pounds.

_She's strong..._ The Shinobi couldn't believe that such a frail girl could pick up such a heavy thing, but he just watched. Hinata giggled, it was her secret from Sakura. She gathered chakra to her hands so that she could pick up even the heaviest things. With a chakra infused blow, she sent the rock flying high into the sky as it shattered.

"Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" She made a hand seal with her right hand. As the rocks rained down on her, her palms emitted sharp chakra that crushed the rocks into sand.

_Whoa..._ The man stared in awe as Hinata stood in place, rock dust falling into the water.

"Y-yes! I've mastered my new move!" Hinata jumped happily up and down as she forgot to keep the chakra at her feet. "I-iie!" She neared the water.

"Oi, be careful next time." A pair of strong hands caught her before she fell into the water.

VVVVVV

A/N: Like the cliffy? Guess who the stalker is :D Tee Hee :3 Please R&R Plus I'm updating like a rocket :D


	4. Unconscious Thoughts

**Explosions aren't Fireworks**

_Chapter Four_

**_Updated 4/13/12!_**

A/N: The only reasons that the Akatsuki are nice to Hinata are because they gave up world domination ::excluding Zetsu:: because they are too lazy. :) And Hinata won't fight back because she is still thirteen in this story, which makes Deidara fifteen. Okay...sorry for the confusions! xP Thanks to all who reviewed! BTW, my story is a _complete _different thing to the plot Naruto has, I hope you understand that I am not following what happened in the anime. Except one part but you have to stay tuned to find out what happens :D (Thanks Heartfelt Dream for the suggestion but I must politely decline it...but it helped me A LOT.)

Disclaimer: Do I look like a man to you? ;D No...I am _not_ the genius creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!

VVVVVV

"D-deidara-kun?" Hinata stared into ice blue eyes.

"...You were amazing, yeah." He whispered into her ears softly. Hinata felt his warm breath tingle in her ear like a summer wind. She felt the blood rush up into her head.

_How long had he been watching me?_ She blinked.

"Ahh...Ahh...choo!" Hinata felt a little warm and lightheaded.

"Hey, are you okay? Yeah?" He placed his palm on her forehead. She felt something warm and wet touch her skin.

"Mmmnn...I'm fine." She mumbled and took his hand off of her head.

"What? Un." His palm was positioned in front of her face.

"..." Hinata traced the line in the center of his palm.

_Lips..._ She pried the mouth open to reveal teeth and a tongue.

_Oh no...Is she gonna freak out or something? _Deidara thought of others' reactions to his hands. They called him a freak, and a monster. It was all horrible.

"What are you doing, un?" Hinata placed her lips on his palm.

"It's warm..." She mumbled and fell asleep. Deidara sighed and picked her up like a mother would carry her child.

_That was almost like kissing me...wait...what am I thinking? Un!_ He shook his head and ignored what he was thinking as a walked back through the forest.

VVVVVV

It was just too quiet; everyone was out except him and the girl. He stared at her rosy cheeks and indigo hair as she slept. She wasn't sleeping peacefully, her fever had risen and she was so warm that sweat droplets formed on her forehead.

"One hundred one degrees..." He sighed as he cupped his chin in his hands. She suddenly wrestled in her blankets.

"No...No! Don't hurt him, don't hurt him!" She was whacking at the air. The boy raised a brow.

"Gah! Un!" He flailed his arms as she swiped her hands towards him. She calmed down and sighed as she snuggled onto his lap.

"Hinata...un..." The blush slowly crept up on his face.

"Deidara-kun, you're safe now...you're safe from him." Hinata mumbled in her sleep as she smiled and hugged him tighter.

"You awake, un? I'm safe from whom, yeah?" He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, afraid that the mouth on his palm would touch her again. She snuggled into his chest as his heart beat faster. "Oi..."

"I love you too, Dei-kun." She stopped mumbling in her sleep after that sentence. Deidara's face turned tomato red.

_How does she know...?_ He quickly placed her back onto the bed and frowned down at her. _It's not possible...I can't be with her, I can't. I'm a missing nin, former "evil" akatsuki and a wanted villain._ He bent down next to her ear and whispered softly so that he wouldn't wake her up.

"I can't be with you. I'll only hurt you more..."

"Why...?" She flipped onto her back.

_Oh crap! _He stepped back. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that her eyes were closed. He quickly ran out of the room and shut the door behind him as he leaned on it and slid down and sat on the cool floor.

"That was close..." He got up and ran back to his room.

VVVVVV

Pale, lavender eyes flickered open. Tears ran away from the pools of lavender and down the smooth porcelain skin. A nightmare was what happened. It was a nightmare.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine." She assured herself that nothing wrong will happen, that everything would be alright. Still, her conscience racked her mind and her brain was a mess of thoughts. To her left was a chair, she felt the seat. It was still warm.

_Who could have been there?_ She sat up as the remaining tears dribbled down her cheeks onto the bed sheets. She wiped her damp face with the back of her hands and got out of her room as she let her feet lead her right into the blonde's room.

"Dei-kun." She slid the shoji door open. The room was apparently dark, the lights were turned off. Her slender fingers fumbled for a light switch. As she did, her hands came across the smooth switch and she flicked it open. His blonde hair was the first thing she caught. It was spread out on the soft pillow his head lay on. Her bare feet made their way across the wooden floor as she crept under his bed sheets and snuggled into his warm body.

"Hmm...Yeah?" The blonde's blue eye flickered opened like a window full of sky. He felt another bundle of warmth next to his body. The bundle squirmed and writhed under the blanket.

"Oi, Hinata go back to your room, yeah." He blushed when he realized who it was.

"Iie, I'll get nightmares." She hugged him closer, afraid that her dreams would come back.

"You know, dreams are unconscious thoughts, un." He was uncomfortable talking about the dream her had heard just awhile ago.

"I dreamed that...I dreamed that, you..." She had sat up and began twiddling with her index fingers in that old habit of hers.

"I what, un?" He yawned and tossed onto his back. He really didn't want to talk about her dream. He really didn't want her touching him right now.

"Dei-kun I..."

_Here it comes..._ A sweat droplet made its way down his temple. She gulped loud enough for him to hear. Her hand traced the lines on his palm unconsciously. He flinched at the touch.

"G-go..." He thrust his palm into her chest, pushing her away from him.

"Deidara-kun!" She placed her hand on her collar bone where that burning shove had hit her.

"Don't talk to me again..."

_Talk to me._

"Deidara-" He cut her off.

"You can't talk to me..."

_I want you to..._

"B-but..."

"Go away." Hinata shuddered at those words and ran out of his room, tears trailing from her wet eyes.

_Talk to me...Hinata, tell me everything, and tell me those words. I want to hear them fall from your strawberry lips like drops of honey. But never touch me, never ever...Or I'll..._

"Lose control..."

VVVVVV

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chappie:( I am going on a camping trip for three days. August 17-20. I'm sorry, but this chapter really means a lot. Gomennasai for anything that is unclear. To summarize it, Deidara can't stand having Hinata touch him after the dream she had unconsciously blurted out. So what happens...? Sorry about the weird ending and also is partially a cliff hanger...but now you know who the stalker is:D

I'm sorry, sorry, and so sorry! When I have time, I'll update as soon as I can. But school is coming and...and I hope you don't forget my story!


	5. Color my World

**Explosions aren't Fireworks **

_Chapter Five _

A/N: SO sorry for the late update. You know, summer reading and stuff. My mother applied me for Chinese classes. Dude, I AM Chinese. Now I have less time to update :T I don't wanna goooo::Whines like a child:: Anyways, I hope you like it. Also, thank my brother because he gave me a three musketeer's candy bar and now I'm hyped up and ready to write:)

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like have the time to draw and write over 300 episodes of anime goodness? Nahhh.

VVVVVV

(Most of this chap. will be in Deidara's point of view. Maybe some parts won't be...well you'll know.)

"What the hell did I do? Un..." Deidara pounded a fist on his head as he sat up in bed. The sun was just peeking from the hills and a sliver of orange light made its way through his curtains. He placed his head in his hands as last night played through his head.

_But no...I can't. I'll just end up hurting her more. I am stained. She is pure. It's a big difference, a very big difference. These tainted hands of mine do not belong in hers, they'll just soil her. The best thing to do is to stay away from her, yeah..._ He got out of bed as he finished his thoughts.

Another day as a missing and wanted nin isn't always the best. Having the feeling that you're being chased down every moment of your life would be uncomfortable, ne? Especially ridding that guilty feeling after all the innocent people you have killed. It's the blood that stays on your hands no matter what even if you wash them a million times. Having bloody hands is what I called "Being caught red handed." No, not just a pun, this is real. I hate it, I regret and despise who I am, what I've been, what I've done. Being guilty is something I never thought I'd feel until, that is, when she came...

She made me realize who I truly am. A man not made for destruction but a man of freedom. She let me be who I really was, she let me stand beside her and absorb her kindness. She was the hands that grabbed me right when I was about to fall. She gave me wings. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. I envy her ability to show love and compassion, and I despise my way of hate and destruction. That's why I decided to change. I'm changing my ways for you Hinata, I'm changing them for you. All of this is because I love your purity, your innocence, your kindness...you.

The door to my heart is no longer locked. Some how you found a way to unlock it, it seems that you have unlocked everyone's hearts. You're like a key; you are warm and welcoming to everyone. You can open everyone up by just being yourself. That is why I envy you. Why am I this, this stone compared to you? You're a diamond, no, way more than that of a diamond. Your smile is priceless and enough to warm anyone's heart but your own heart is practically made not of gold but everything that is not me. My dream? I have no dream because all I want to do is to be with you. Forever, but that is never going to be possible. Every second of my life I feel insecure, it's like my life is going to shatter before my eyes. I'm just waiting for the day I die, the day that they all find me and kill me and destroy me like I destroyed their family. That's the payment I get after all this. But with you, with you I feel that dying is never possible. You give me a reason to live. Like that damned Orochimaru gave his "students" a reason for life? No, you _showed_ me that I should live life to the fullest. You gave me _You_. But what can I do now? I can only avoid you.

VVVVVV

Today, there are no sweet aromas drifting out of the kitchen. Somehow in one night, my tainted hands have destroyed all of the color in your life. I've wilted you like toxic fumes kill flowers.

"Hina-Chan? Tobi's hungry." The orange masked Akatsuki searched around for the Hyuuga Heiress. I really wanted to punch his eyehole in and leave him blinded on the floor. All he had been saying these past months ever since Hinata came was "Hina-chan! Hina-chan!" That annoys the hell out of me because that's all he says.

"Go cook your own food, aren't you grown yet, un?" I glared at his dandy orange swirled mask. They color wasn't bright enough to even come close to what Hinata gave off. It was merely black and white compared to her cheery aura. Tobi whined and ran off to who knows where.

_I'd better check on Hinata..._ So, I shuffled on towards her bedroom.

"Hinata?" I knocked on her door several times but there was no reply so I opened the door.

_Oops..._ I realized I had just walked in on her little "conversation" with...herself? I closed the door to a crack to eavesdrop on her. Eavesdropping couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

"Naruto-kun...should I just come back to you again? Iie...I should just give up on Naruto. No...I must like him at least a little." It seemed as if she were deciding on going back to Naruto or not. But why? She was stroking a picture of the loud-mouthed blonde.

_Damn. She looks so tired, un. I wonder how much sleep she got. _Yeah, now I am so guilty cause I was actually able to sleep through something like _this_.

"Besides...Deidara-kun doesn't like me anymore." She kissed the picture of the Uzumaki jinchuuriki.

_Wait, why the hell does he deserve her? He's just some Konoha bastard that's chasing after a pink haired kunoichi. **And** has no idea that this beautiful Hyuuga is there for him? What a slow ass. _Dammit, now I was really mad. I wanted to give that fox guy a piece of my mind. I quickly closed the door and turned around only to find an orange masked fellow.

"Tobi what the hell?" I cracked a fist on his head.

"Ouch. Deidara-senpai, you're a bad guy. Men shouldn't peek at women!" Tobi shook a gloved finger at me. I slapped it away.

"And why are _you_ here huh? Yeah." I retorted with a smart tongue. Yeah, I'm a smart guy.

"Because." With that, the childish brat knocked on the door and surprisingly there was a "come in!"

"What the hell..."

_She didn't let me in! What the hell, does she hate me now? _I just realized then that the whole thing was _my fault_. Dammit I hate that word! Just then I heard Tobi and Hinata laughing. It wasn't a pretty sound. Well, it was supposed to be but...oh how I _hate_ it when it's _Tobi_. Like always, I run away from my problems like how a mouse runs away from a cat. I stormed off quickly but my footsteps were as loud as gunfire early in the day. They probably heard it but who the hell cares? Dammit, here's the truth and the whole truth.

I am _Jealous _of Tobi. I am _Jealous_ of how he can make her smile and I _can't_. I made my decision. I am going to tell her. Yes I am going to tell her once and for all.

Oh goody! Secrets make me giddy alright.

VVVVVV

"What was that?" Hinata slurred from her mouth, her tired tongue flopped on the words.

"Oh...oh yeah, Deidara-senpai was peeking on you. Heh heh, I think he likes you, really." Tobi put his hands together as his fingers tapped together like evil villains do when they cook up a plan.

"U-umm, I don't think so..." Hinata blushed and drew circles on the floor.

"Hmm? Why not Hina-chan?"

"B-because, I don't." By now she was blushing furiously.

"Denial is the first stage." Tobi leaned in close and whispered in her ear. He was grinning like a maniac underneath his mask.

"How would _you_ know he liked me? You have no proof!" She snapped at him as her hands wiped at her cheeks, trying to make the blush disappear. It was a pathetic attempt for it irritated her skin and made it even redder.

"I know I do Hina-chan." He lifted his mask and pecked her cheek. Hinata backed away from him. This wasn't Tobi. This was _not_ him at all. She stared at his mask-less face. He was truly, truly handsome but...

"D-deidara-kun!" She couldn't take it anymore. Where did the cheerful Tobi go? She ran as quickly as she could out from her room, out the doors of the Akatsuki lair, out to the forest and tossed her weak body on a rock as she sobbed and sobbed.

_I should just run and run far far away from here. Far away from home. _This was truly scary.

VVVVVV

"Hinata!" Deidara ran after the screaming girl. She couldn't go that far, but she was pretty darn fast when she was scared.

_What did "Tobi" do this time..._ He groaned at the thought of what "Madara" would have done to her. He neared the sobbing girl and slowed down when he saw her. The blonde knelt down next to her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. I-I just didn't know what I was thinking...yeah. Can I...tell you something?" The Indigo haired girl nodded and wiped away her sniffles as she sat next to him on the tear stained rock.

"I'm...I'm just so scared. I didn't know what he turned into. I didn't know what you turned into. I-I-I...I thought you-"

"It's okay, yeah. I'm always here for you. Always, always." He hugged her close and stroked her smooth hair.

"Arigatou...Deidara-kun." She clung onto his shirt as her tears soaked his cotton shirt.

"No...I should thank you, Hinata...yeah. You turned my world from black and red to colors I could not imagine. You changed me. You completely and entirely changed me, un. I thought I couldn't ever say this but..."

VVVVVV

"Chikushou...I didn't know the Akatsuki lair is so far away. If only we didn't have to take a _break_ we could have been there _days_ ago." Kiba glared at Ino.

"Nani?! You know, girls need time to _relax_." She huffed.

"Well is _relaxing_ more important that a _friend_?"

"Ino-pig...I have to agree with Kiba this time." Sakura looked at her friend who was speechless.

"Women. Troublesome..." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Let's just hurry up and find Hinata-ttebayo." Naruto sped up his pace.

"Hiashi-sama is really worried..." Neji squinted through his Byakugan.

"Well...can you see Hinata anywhere?" Kiba looked determined to find his friend.

"I am disappointed with the results: No."

"Akamaru...how far do you think Hinata is?" He placed Hinata's hitae-ate up to his ninja dog's nose. The puppy sniffed.

"Arf!"

"Damn...a few more kilometers."

"Kuso...I can't see beyond that range...But, I have been steadily increasing. My current range is 50 meters, like other Byakugan users."

"We should arrive in a few more hours...ne?"

"Approximately two...since we've started so early in the morning, we should arrive at about eight in the morning." Shikamaru, the brains calculated. Kiba grunted and increased the speed of his pace. He had no time to waste, especially for the girl he spent his life to protect.

_Hinata, I loved you my whole life. And now it's time for me to show you how much... _

_Flashback _

_"I-iie! S-stop! It hurts!" A little girl six years of age with rosy cheeks sat on the floor shielding her face. _

_"That ugly little face of yours isn't even pretty. What is the point of protecting it? It's just gonna get uglier!" An eight year old boy spat at her and kicked the dust in her face. Her pale eyes glimmered with fresh tears that fell into the dusty sandbox. Her cheeks became redder and hotter as she cried. _

_"Stop crying punk! You're not a baby!" A girl who was also eight grabbed her by the arms so she would stand up. She wrenched her arms away from the older girl and continued rubbing at her watery eyes. _

_"Feisty." The previous boy snickered. _

_"Hey look at this!" Zaku, a kid from Sand lifted her dress up. The other children laughed. _

_"She still wears a diaper!" A boy snickered. _

_"S-stop it!" The little girl tried to pull her dress down but Zaku was much stronger than her. He grabbed her frail arms and twisted them above her head. _

_"What'cha gonna do, chick?" He sneered into her ear. _

_"Oi, Zaku keep it rated 'P' for pip squeaks." Dosu, another sound nin came up to him. _

_"Oi, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A rock was hurling towards Zaku and hit him on his head. _

_"K-kiba-kun! Na-naruto-kun! N-neji nii-san!" Her friends from the Ninja Academy stood together. _

_"Dammit!." Zaku swore. _

_"Hurt her..." Kiba started. _

_"...and we'll kick..." Neji continued after Kiba. _

_"...your..." The girls, Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten crossed their arms. _

_"...BUTT-TTEBAYO!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. _

_"Take your filthy hands off our friend Hinata." Kiba grabbed Zaku by his collar. The Oto-boy smirked which earned him a punch across his face. He licked the blood from his bleeding lip and spat it at Kiba. _

_"K-kiba-kun!" Hinata, the rosy cheeked girl whimpered. _

_"I'll be alright." The dog boy grinned at her reassuringly, blood splattered on his face. _

_"What are **you** gonna do?" Zaku narrowed his eyes. _

_"You wanna get your ass kicked or do you want to apologize and run like you've never before?" Kiba yelled at his face. He never let the person who hurt Hinata get away no matter what. _

_"Apologize." Zaku smirked again. Kiba let him go. _

_"Better be good." The Inuzuka watched Zaku. _

_"Sorry..." Zaku crouched down to Hinata. She whimpered and backed away a little. _

_"...beautiful." He whispered into her ear as his warm breath trickled down her ear canal. For a sound nin, his voice wasn't beautiful like music. It was a sickeningly, bitter-sweet sound like thorns on a rosebush. Too bad for the Oto-boy, the Inuzuka had sharp ears like a hawk had sharp eyes. His dog senses picked up the grotesque voice of Zaku and his paws came crashing down on the boy with the bitter vocal chords. _

_"I dare you say that again." Kiba hissed and landed a kick in his stomach. The sound boy coughed up blood and wiped it away as he smirked. _

_"Oh I will..." And he ran back to Otogakure, dust trailing behind him. _

_"Chikushou..." Kiba clenched his teeth and fists. _

_"Kiba-kun!" _

_I still remember her small arms enveloping me... _

"...I see Hinata!" Neji's Byakugan-activated eyes widened.

"W-what's happening?" Kiba snapped back to reality.

"She's...there's a blonde guy with her."

"What the hell? Is she okay?"

"Fortunately, yes. It looks like they're talking..."

"How far are they?" The impatient Inuzuka questioned.

"Twenty meters..."

"Good. We'll be there in three, two...one." They landed on the crunchy leaves of the forest floor.

"Wait! Stop." Neji whispered and beckoned them to hide in the bushes. They could clearly hear every single word that Hinata and the blonde nin were saying.

"No...I should thank you, Hinata...yeah. You turned my world from black and red to colors I could not imagine. You changed me. You completely and entirely changed me, un. I thought I couldn't ever say this but..."

"G-go on..." Hinata sniffed.

"I...Hinata I..."

"You...?"

"I..."

_Dammit. I can't say it! I'll say it...now!_ Deidara reddened in frustration.

"I love you!" Hinata gasped as he pulled her in close and landed a light kiss on her strawberry lips.

"Get away from her!" A fanged boy jumped out of a bush.

VVVVVV

A/N: Heh Heh...cliffy. :D Hmm...Who could it be? I know that "Rated 'P' for pip squeaks" thing was corny :P Review Please:)


	6. That's my woman!

**Explosions aren't Fireworks **

_Chapter Six _

A/N: People! **Gibb me some love**! I need reviews to survive hours and hours sitting on my butt trying to write this dumb Fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know if you people read this stuff but this is why the site is **fan**fic.

VVVVVV

"Kiba!" Hinata quickly pulled away from the man holding her.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Kiba snarled at the blonde man as he picked leaves out from his brown hair. His brows furrowed as he examined the blonde.

_Purple nail polish? What the hell, is this a woman?_ He cocked his head to the side. But then he reconsidered that wild guess. _No, he can't be cause 'she' kissed Hinata. This 'woman' has no...Bow chika wow wow BOM! _He almost snickered to himself at that dirty thought but restrained himself. Deidara was taken back by this stranger's actions.

_Is he...smiling, un? W-wait...what is he looking at? GAH!_ His ice blue eye followed the boy's dark ones to his...

"Ewww! You freak, un!!! Hell no I'm not a woman! Yeah!" He was glad that he was molding a clay bird unconsciously while speaking to Hinata. He quickly injected his C2 in it when he saw the boy's Konoha Hitae-ate and threw it at him.

"Katsu!" He formed the seal as he picked up Hinata and ran away. The dust exploded into Kiba's face as he jumped away from the explosion.

"Chikushou!" The dog boy shielded his face from the debris flying everywhere. Good thing Neji was there with his _Kaiten_ to protect all of them from the massive explosion. The Branch Hyuuga panted after using so much chakra for a _Kaiten_ to protect everyone. Akamaru whined.

"What is it boy?" The ninja puppy's owner cooed.

"Arf!" Akamaru yipped.

"Dammit, the explosion wiped her scent away..." Kiba clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"Now what?" The impatient Naruto whined.

"There's nothing else we can do. But there is one thing..." Shino mumbled as his sunglasses gleamed.

"What is it?" Kiba's ears perked up at the possible hopes.

"The Bikouchuu..." Bug boy muffled behind his blazer.

"What is the Bikouchuu?" Sakura asked as her jade eyes widened in awe at the fascinating name.

"From what it looks like...it won't appear for another two years. Over several years...a Bikouchuu only lays one egg. Its scent is over a thousand times better than a human's. Once the egg is hatched, it quickly turns into a larva, then a pupa into the adult stage. Once it is exposed to a scent in the adult stage, no matter how faint the scent is, it will follow the scent to its destination. That is why it is the Legendary Bug."

"Souka...Then we'd be able to find Hinata." Kiba lowered his eyes to the floor in disappointment.

_Two years...How will I be able to wait that long?_

"_Demo_...the bug is very rare. It had once reached the point to where it had almost reached its extinction."

"Nani?!" Naruto nearly grabbed Shino by his extremely tall collar when Neji caught Naruto by the back of his orange shirt.

"Wait until he's finish explaining...dobe." He closed his milky eyes in frustration. Naruto snarled.

"I wasn't finished either!" Naruto yelled at the Hyuuga in his annoying voice.

"Hn." Neji let go of Naruto and crossed his arms.

"_So_ that's why we must find the Bikouchuu no matter what! Dattebayo!" He raised his fist.

"My youthful friend Naruto is right! We must fight to the death for a friend!" Lee struck his "Nice guy" pose. Everyone else sweat dropped besides Naruto who was as dense as ever.

"Naruto, this is the only thing you're good at! I'm only agreeing because our girl friend Hinata is in trouble. Let's go for it! Shannaro!" Sakura raised her fist.

"My dear Sakura-san!" Lee had hearts in his eyes for Sakura's determination to fight for Hinata.

"Ugh..." Sakura sweat dropped. She would have kicked his ass if he wasn't such a gentleman.

"So what do we do for two years...?" Ino, the pig asked.

"Train to our youthful hearts' contempt!" Lee went again about "youthfulness".

"Lee's right! Dattebayo! Then I can train hard and get stronger! And maybe make some new moves!" Naruto was fired up about training with Jiraiya the ero-sanin. He was always greedy when it came to getting new moves.

"Shannaro!"

"Dattebayo!"

"Youthfulness!"

"Relaxation!" Ino shouted and imaginary boulders dropped on everyone else's heads.

"Ino! We shouldn't relax for two years! That's a total waste of precious training time! I thought you wanted to become stronger! You wouldn't want to hang around in two years still being the weak Genin you are right now! I better drag you around because you still suck at healing! Yosh! Call me sensei from now on!" Sakura lectured Ino about being the pig she was. Lee drooled over Sakura's enthusiasm. Naruto crossed his arms and nodded at every sentence. Everyone else just stayed silent as they watched the scene that was happening. They all just knew that this was going to be a long two years.

VVVVVV

"That was close..." The blonde Akatsuki panted and wiped at his sweaty forehead. Hinata was still trembling with fright from the explosion.

"Y-yeah." She shivered as her goose bump prickled arms crossed over her abdomen.

"You okay, yeah?" Deidara eyed the shivering Hyuuga.

"N-no! After seeing my friends, it felt s-so w-weird because...because..."

"You left them and stayed here...right?" He lowered his blue eye. Was she regretting that she stayed with him instead of trying to escape? He couldn't blame her, he was the one who brought her here and they ended up not using her. But did she enjoy the time being here? His hopes failed; maybe she was experiencing Stockholm's Syndrome?

"W-well, that being part of it." Deidara bit his lip on the inside, "B-but, I enjoyed being here so much with you guys that I f-forgot that you were S-class missing nin a-and forgot...about...home. I re-regret that I forgot a-about my friends but..." He looked at her with a pang of guilt building up inside of him, "...I-it's better being w-with you...right?" She smiled up at him doubtfully.

"Oh...Hinata." He wound his arms around her...just like Kiba did on their first date. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Umm, you wanna, go out tonight?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He wasn't used to asking people out, so this was his first date in his entire life. He remembered those days in Iwagakure when all of those dumb fan girls chased after him. None of them were appealing to him. They all wore make up and push up bras. Nasty things they were. But Hinata, she was different. She had a natural beauty and well...she wrapped her chest elegantly like all Shinobi did.

"A-ah! Y-yes!" She sat up straight on the crunchy leaves. He grinned and took her arm as he led her back to the Akatsuki hideout.

VVVVVV

_She hasn't told me if she loved me yet...well, consciously..._ The blonde trudged along the dusty floor with his hand in hers as he looked up at the full moon.

"U-umm...Deidara-kun?" She looked up from her gaze at the floor to his tall and lanky form.

"Yeah?"

"Th-the night I h-had a fever..." She had let go of his hand and twiddled her index fingers together.

_Damn, not that again..._

"D-did I h-happen t-t-to talk in m-my sleep?" She blushed, remembering her dreams.

"Why, un?"

"B-because e-ever since I w-was l-little, N-neji nii-san told m-me that w-when I had a f-fever I would t...talk in-in my sleep. O-or when I w-was nervous..." She turned red. All her dreams before were about Naruto and Neji listened intently beside her bed as he replaced a cool towel on her forehead. At the thought of Neji, she remembered when he had fallen on top of her once as she collided into him while running to her room after giving Naruto a valentine for Valentine's Day. She remembered that soft look in his eyes unlike the cold look he gave her at the Chuunin exams. It was horrendous. It was her cousin! The Hyuugas have been known for many cases of incest. Was she mistaken when she caught a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks as hers seemed smothered with rouge? She shook her head to wipe away the thought.

"A-ah, umm that..." He licked his lips in thought as he decided whether or not to tell her what really happened.

"No...You didn't. What _did_ you dream about?" He grinned mischievously at his plans to get her to tell him what he wanted to hear. She backed up against a tree as he pressed a hand on the tree beside her head.

"N-nothing! I-I..." She turned her head away as she shut her eyes. She felt his warm breath against her tingling skin.

"You don't have to tell me." He smirked at how cute she looked. She felt relieved as her head spun at all these embarrassing moments. He took her arm and dragged her along to a non-shinobi village. Lanterns were lighted and framed the shops as they lighted the streets with their dim glow. Ramen bars, sushi bars, and stores were open late at night.

"K-kawaii!" Hinata ran to a store with stuffed animals. She picked up a teddy bear with blue eyes.

"Hn? This one looks cute." He poked the blue eyed teddy bear that she was holding.

"I-it's j-just like the one that N-neji nii-san got me w-when I was little." She smiled and stroked its white fur.

"Oh...that guy with the eyes like yours and long brown hair." She nodded and smiled as she buried her face in the fluffy cloth.

"Imph Vnmlit gfff." She muffled into the fur.

"What?" She lifted her face a little.

"...Valentines..." She muttered into the fur.

"Ooohhh, heh heh, he liked you a lot didn't he?"

"N-no!" She lashed at him with rosy tinged cheeks.

"Denial is the first stage!" He slipped the money into the cashier's soft and wrinkled hands as he ran away and made a face at her. She bowed in thanks to the cashier before running after the blonde.

"Ah...young love." The cashier closed her eyes in serenity as she smiled to her daughter who blushed furiously.

"Why don't you get a husband soon?" She laughed as her daughter sweat dropped.

"C-come back!" Hinata panted as Deidara ran briskly away from her and waved his fingers at her. She stumbled on a rock as a pair of hands caught her.

"I haven't seen you in awhile...Hyuuga Hinata." The bitter words reached the rosy cheeked girl as her milky eyes widened in fear.

VVVVVV

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had forgotten to update during school. Dammit! I hate this; it's keeping me from updating for you guys! Well, I hurried up and typed this as quickly as I could! Sorry if it's bad! Review please:D


	7. Shatter the lock to my heart

**Explosions aren't Fireworks**

_Chapter Seven _

A/N: Stupid School! I feel that chapter five was the best chapter, although it didn't have a good title. I wanna try and write more like that...dunno, guess I had more creativity during that time and more vocab in my head/ LMAO.

**Disclaimer:** You can track me down, look me in the eye and whip out my birth certificate. It says Kristen on it. Enough said. On with the story!

VVVVVV

"Z-Za-Zaku s-san!" Her face blushed furiously at the close contact. He smirked fiendishly and traced her jaw line gently. She shivered at the cool touch of his finger. She could almost feel the noise emitting from the sound holes on his hands and dancing around her as the notes teased her hair.

"Hey...beautiful." He whispered into her ear like he did five years ago, adding a little more spice to it. Her lower lip quivered at the words as she looked around, attempting to spot the mischievous blonde. He was no where to be seen. Her back was still arched from the fall on top of the arm embracing her smooth back. His body shadowed her arch as if they were doing a dance. Other than the perfect pose they fell into, their faces didn't match the fiery situation. The girl hugged her white bear with a suffocating grip and hid her head behind the doll as if trying to keep a distance away from the boy who had once broken her like a glass cup.

"Hey, don't be so shy..." He shifted the doll away from her face as he smiling unconvincingly at her. She squeaked and grabbed the doll from him as she turned away and shoved his arm back to his body.

"D-don't t-t-touch m-me Zaku s-san."

"Looks like the girl has guts." A certain dark haired girl came up as she twisted a strand of hair with her finger.

"Shut up Kin." He shot an icy look at her calm and laid back look. One thing he couldn't stand was one of those bossy women who thought they could control males by their looks. They had long hair that they twirled in their fingers just to look innocent. That all sums up to his team mate that he most despised: Kin Tsuchi. She waved him off to go on with his business as she examined her perfect manicured nails. He snarled at her as he ran off with a thrashing Hinata.

"L-let m-m-me go!" She kicked her thin legs on his stomach and pounded her tiny fists on his broad shoulders. He gritted his teeth as she landed a light kick to his groin, which was enough to cause even the slightest pain. He was glad that his victim wasn't quite strong. Perhaps she missed?

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled as her foot landed square on. Hinata hopped off of his pained form and ran on her nimble feet. She bumped into a fluffy object as her eyes looked up to a bandaged head.

"My, my, what have we here?" A sickening voice came from behind the bandaged face.

"D...d...d..." She trembled in fear. The man with the bandaged face grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head as her hot tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Have you forgotten my name already? Hinata chaaan?" The bitter sound rolled out of the man's mouth. "It's Dosu..." He whispered into her ear as the rough material touched her damp face.

"D-dammit." Zaku dragged his body over to the two.

"Mmm, Zaku got beat up by a little girl." The bandaged man tilted his head at his team mate.

"Shut up Dosu." Zaku furrowed his brows as he yanked the girl out of Dosu's grasp.

"One, you gotta make sure little mousey doesn't run away." Dosu lectured Zaku behind the bandages as he tied Hinata's wrists behind her back. "Two, you gotta treat her right." He patted her short, indigo hair. She grimaced at his touch.

"You call _that_ treating her right?" Zaku pointed to the red marks on the back of her neck and scalp where Dosu had grabbed Hinata. Dosu chuckled.

"Well, you gotta teach little mice lessons." He hauled Hinata up onto his fluffy shoulder as Zaku scowled at the grinning man. Hinata relaxed as her stomach hit the fluffy material. It was much more comfortable that the bony shoulder she was placed on before. Zaku trudged behind mumbling to himself throughout the trip.

VVVVVV

Hinata stretched her cramped arms and legs as she woke up from a peaceful slumber. She felt the solid ground before her, the cool and clammy cement felt like ice below her moist fingers. Where was she? The last time she remembered she was on Dosu's shoulder, and fell asleep on his warm coat. She got up on her wobbly knees and steadied herself as she walked down the dark corridor. The flickering flames from candles on the walls created looming shadows as goose bumps pickled her thin, pale arms. She rubbed them as she crossed her arms over her chest to keep warm. Her soft steps echoed loudly down the damp hall. As she walked deeper and deeper into the tunnel, she came to a huge stone door with dragons and snakes engraved on it. As she activated her byakugan, she could not see anything through the door.

_There must be a seal somewhere to prevent even a byakugan or sharingan to see. _Her pale eyes seemed translucent in the dark as they flickered back and forth, finding the seal.

_Ah! There it is! _Her hand reached out to grab the seal embedded in one of the dragons that were engraved in the stone door. The door creaked open as her fingers were a centimeter away. Her hands trembled as she wiggled her fingers and curled them into her palm. She looked into the room that the stone door concealed. It was as dark and melancholy as the hallway she was in. She walked into the room. It smelled of rose oil and incense. Just the aroma made her feel as if she were floating on clouds. Her eyes drooped as the steamy air tingled on her cool skin. She inched in closer in attempt to warm her shivering body. Alas, a chair for her to sit on! She quickly ran to the chair and snuggled up to its red velvet smoothness as her fierce byakugan melted away from her eyes. She sat back on the chair as her eyes scanned the room. It was lighted with white candles, unlike the blood red ones in the hallway. The stone doors slammed shut and she jumped up in fright. Could it be?

"Hinata-chan!" A blonde hair boy walked up to her. His one blue eye shone with delight to see his love.

"D-deidara-chan!" She hugged him, wanting the warmth of his body but grabbed air instead as the image of Deidara dissipated into the air. She fell onto the floor from her attempt to embrace the blonde.

_I must be hallucinating. No, wait, it's the incense! This is just a genjutsu! _She furrowed her brows as she formed a hand sign in front of her nose.

"Kai!" Everything was clear to her now. The room was just a tiny cubicle. She had just walked down a clammy wall in a dungeon, walked into a jail cell, and this mysterious shadowy figure that stood in front of her was the man who had closed the "stone doors" whom she thought was her beloved Deidara. This was totally messed up. And who was this shadowy figure looming before her. His golden eyes flickered in the candle light. She sucked a sharp intake of air into her lungs as her body went frigid just looking into those cruel and heartless snake eyes.

"O-orochimaru...sannin." The words seemed to pour out of her mouth like unwanted trash.

"Hinata chaaan. So we finally meet. I've heard about your byakugan." The words were hissed out of his mouth as his long tongue licked his pale lips. His ghastly white face penetrated the darkness of the cell that they were in.

"I'm not giving you anything." She replied defiantly.

"If you don't, you'll face serious consequences. Such as..." He tapped his finger on his chin almost sarcastically.

"Death? Go ahead." She closed her eyes as she craned her neck as if it were her cue for death to engulf her. He was probably going to slit her neck or something. But he didn't do anything. The man just chuckled with his low, rumbling voice. His voice was like rusty cogs turning and grinding their rough teeth on each other.

"Quite amusing, but I'm not going to let you go to waste." He smirked as he called for his men to possibly drag her away to some place else. Unsurprisingly, it was obviously Kabuto. The other man was none other than the young Uchiha prodigy: Sasuke. He looked so much more different. He seemed gaunt and his cheeks sunk in like pits. It was probably because he never got enough sleep since the shadows lingered beneath his obsidian eyes. She narrowed her eyes at his appearance. He was no longer wearing the navy blue outfit he usually wore, but it was a white robe marked with Orochimaru's trademark purple rope. Kabuto tied her wrists together and she groaned at the tightness of the rope that this traitor had placed on her delicate wrists. Sasuke slung her over his shoulder. She could almost sense a smirk on the Uchiha's face and she kicked him lightly in the stomach to warn him. Like the emotionless man he was, he made no face or sound, reminding her of the ANBU's porcelain masks which presented a hollow, inhuman facial expression. Although they were nonetheless a billion times better than this Uchiha, Sasuke always had a subtle sadness in his eyes. Perhaps she was the only one who noticed this since when she asked her Konoha friends if they noticed anything sad about Sasuke, they said the only thing sad about him was his ass. Possibly she would have a chance to converse with this man she once called "friend." She sighed as her neck rested in the cool crook of his shoulder.

VVVVVV

"_Sasuke-kun, c-can you help me on th-this swing?" A young Hinata smiled at the raven haired Uchiha. _

_ "Of course I will." He lifted her gently onto the wooden swing as he pushed her back so that the swing would go forward a few feet and come back a few feet more. Of course he pushed softly, afraid that he would break this delicate angel. Her short legs dangled a foot off the high swing. He chuckled at how petite she still was for a twelve year old. _

_ "When we graduate the academy...w-will you go with me t-to Ichiraku ramen with Naruto t-to c-celebrate?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke's calm smiled turned into a sudden scowl when she mentioned the loud mouthed blonde. _

_ "No, not with Naruto, I want to take you to the lake." He denied her invitation. Or more like Naruto's invitation. The wind ruffled her short indigo hair as she stared at him with her pearly eyes. _

_ "O-oh, Naruto will be upset..." She looked down at the lush grass. _

_ "No he won't, if he's your friend, he would understand right? Will you go with me?" This time he was the one pleading. _

_ "W-well, okay. Then I will." She smiled at her childhood friend. The day she was one, she had met Sasuke at the celebration of her birthday. The Uchihas and the Hyuugas were very close clans. She would laugh when Neji and him would fight over who got to play with her first. But that was then, this was now. Hyuuga Neji despised her for being so free and him being a caged bird. She always thought it was wrong to want what others had but maybe this was acceptable? She always wanted her to accept her, she always wanted to stand up to him but she would shrink back in at the last second. His anger terrified her, but what if he just didn't want her to know? That behind all this anger lay an undying love. She knew that boys at this age have a hard time showing their emotions. Like when a brother quarrels with her sister for minor reasons. Maybe he didn't want to show her that he was really a soft inside. He was almost like a tootsie roll pop; soft on the inside, hard on the outside. They were her favorite. He would give her a secret stash on her birthday, but after he learned the true, evil things of life, he began to drift away from her. But Sasuke was always there, he never talked to any of the other girls at the Academy. He would shun them everyday before and after school when they would chase after him and he would run to her for safety. They always met at the swings after school and talk about things that they would tell no one else. It was hard to believe that she was such a shy girl yet would share such personal things to a boy but not a girl. The fact was that he knew how it felt to be her, having to be hated by a sibling or cousin that you once thought loved you. _

_ "You know Hinata, I'll love you and always will. I make that a promise." He held out a pinky towards her as she grasped it with her own. _

_ "Promise." She smiled at him with closed eyes. _

She opened her eyes as Sasuke finally put her down on a soft mattress. It was much more comfortable than the cold cement back in the dungeon. She looked around to see that Kabuto was not there.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn...?" He was filing papers into a cabinet.

"Do you remember when...we used to sit together on the swings..."

"Yeah, why." It didn't seem like he was asking her a question. His voice had no change in pitch whatsoever, it stayed at the same monotone note every time he talked.

"Y-you still p-promise r-right?" Her infamous stutter was still there. Her tongue was stubborn and would not follow her brain's cries.

"Yeah." He continued shuffling papers as he finally stuffed them into the drawer and came to sit next to her.

"Why did you go away? Why didn't you listen to Sakura?" Her eyes brimmed with tears. He brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"...Because it's my destiny to avenge my family. And Sakura needs to get over her infatuation with me. I know she cares for me but..." His voice wavered as it reached in attempt to add color to his black and white words, but failed.

"Why is it always about destiny?! It _is_ something you can change. You can't hit two birds with one stone but you can hit them one by one, don't wait for them to align!

"You know everyone thinks you're a heartless, cruel monster. Once I was even led to believe that, but you're just like Neji: a tootsie roll pop; Hard on the outside and soft on the inside. When someone is there to dissolve your cold and hard outside you'll melt into them and soften your heart to them. Sasuke, how come you've built up your hard shell again?"

"I...don't know." He turned away to hide his shame. She took out her favorite lollipop and took off the wrapper. It was red, like Sasuke's sharingan. She pressed her teeth onto the hard candy surrounding the tootsie roll. The candy cracked and she took it out of her mouth as the shattered pieces dropped on the stone floor. She sank her teeth into the soft brown middle and bit it off. Being the courteous person she was, she pocketed the wrapper and stick. Sasuke looked at the broken bits of cherry flavored lollipop on the floor and picked a jagged piece up.

"You're telling me...that you're willing to crack my shell off?" Ahh, the sentence relaxed her tense ears as his monotone voice rose into a tuneful question. She nodded in reply. His lips broke the frowning mask on his face and curved into a smile. She touched her warm hands on his face and they seemed less sickly. Suddenly the room seemed less dark and lonely. Sasuke took her hands down from her face as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He returned to his monotone voice. It was Kabuto. Kabuto jerked his head in a 'come here' gesture and Sasuke looked back at Hinata once more as he left the room. She looked around the room. She figured that it was hers and would stay inside.

For the whole night, she pondered about how someone could live in such a place like this. She frowned in dismay at how Sasuke could have stayed in this dark and desolate environment and how much it's stripped of his color.

VVVVVV

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I spent all night to write this and it's going to be Friday tomorrow! I hope you like it. I just learned some more vocab so the story would be more interesting to read. Hmm, so how is it going to turn out between Sasuke and Hinata:) Please R&R! I'm desperate for your opinion! LOL xD


	8. If we were Adam&Eve

**Explosions aren't Fireworks **

_Chapter Eight _

A/N: Woot, It's the weekend so I get to update quick. I have so many tests in school so I'm not sure if I can update as much. Well, I can't wait until the vacations so I can type more, and of course I can't wait until summer!

**Disclaimer:** Of course, Sasuke never really talked to Hinata, and in this story he does so I am not Masashi Kishimoto. Done.

VVVVVV

He squatted there gritting his teeth as he held onto the doll's white fur. It was already late at night and many of the lanterns were blown out in the stores.

"Sir... Sir are you alright?" A black haired teenaged girl poked at his shoulder. Her glossy black hair was highlighted at various areas with atomic pink, creating an unusually eye blinding color. He turned around and frowned at her as he got up on aching legs. A bunch of other girls behind him giggled in delight at how cute he looked with the teddy bear in his arms.

"I'm fine." He replied with a straight tone.

"Do you need a place to stay?" An unnatural blonde haired girl asked him, blushing.

"No." He had a bored look in his eyes as he realized that these girls were the same as the ones back at Iwagakure.

"Are you sureee?" The other girls pleaded with puppy dogs eyes as they pouted their heavily lip glossed mouths.

"I'm sure I don't need any of you sluts to sleep with. I'm taken by someone much more sensible than simple whores like you. Why don't you learn to dress more modestly than to flaunt your femininity?" He practically glared at the girls. His intense blue eye nearly bore a hole into their heads as they pouted and whined when he turned around and walked calmly away. They were merely simpletons for they didn't even know that he was a deadly S-classed ninja. He was glad that they didn't have any chakra at all although that ridiculous brightly colored hair was enough to bring him down with his eyes burning. Sakura was an exception, since her hair was naturally that way. But other than that, nothing was more natural than a head full of indigo colored hair. He bit his lip at that thought as he walked to the grassy hills.

_If I didn't run away from her, she wouldn't be lost like this. I wonder where she has gone..._ He looked up to the starry skies with a lonesome look on his face. He closed his eyes and lay down on the dewy grass as he breathed the crisp air, heavily scented with the smell of autumn. Deidara could almost feel Hinata's dainty fingers lingering just above his collar bone, and her soft strawberry lips on his forehead just above his brow. How he missed her so, he just didn't know what to do. He drifted off as the reddened leaves of fall descended on his blonde hair.

_"Sasuke kun!" A little girl ran towards a raven haired boy. She waved her arms at him in attempt to get his attention but stumbled and tripped instead. I ran to her in attempt to capture her in my arms but she fell through me onto the raven haired boy's hands. They must not see me then, perhaps I was invisible to them. I realized that this girl was Hinata and that Sasuke guy...he was the boy who followed Orochimaru. Hmm, so this was who Sasuke was. _

_"Be careful next time Gaki." He poked her forehead as she snuggled into his arms. _

_"Remember your promise?" She smiled up at him as he pecked her lightly on her forehead. _

_"Of course I do." His mouth slid into a smile. How come she didn't become red as a tomato? She was always flushed when he touched her, or when other people touched her. He nearly blew his top thinking about this. _

_"I love you..." She whispered up to him. _

_"I love you too." He smiled down at her. _

_"Sasuke nii-san-" _

_"DAMN YOU HYUUGA BITCH!" A girl with long jet black hair ran up to Hinata, tore her out of Sasuke's arms and bitch slapped her. I would do the same to Sasuke if I could. Sasuke backhanded the girl on her powdered face. The girl held her cheek which would be red if her heavily powdered face wasn't covering her skin. Tears streamed down from her eyes and whitened as it mixed with her face powder. _

_"Sasuke kuuun!" She squealed as she ran away from him. Sasuke knelt down and held Hinata close. Suddenly everything went black and I was walking down a white hall. Red autumn leaves started to fall and right in front of me was Hinata. She was sitting next to Sasuke who seemed to be in a robe which Orochimaru's subordinates wore. She took out a tootsie roll pop which was red. It looked delicious. For some reason she cracked the hard candy on the outside and let the shattered pieces drop and ate only the tootsie roll inside. Everything began to fade. _

VVVVVV

When I woke up, I could see the images from my dream flashing before my eyes. That's it! Hinata must be with Sasuke at Orochimaru's lair! I wanted to just run there and take Hinata away from that wretched place but I knew that I couldn't defeat such a dangerous man like Orochimaru by myself. Perhaps...just maybe Konoha would let me join them in search of Hinata. I reached into my pocket for clay and hopped on my clay owl on my way to Konoha.

VVVVVV

"Hinata, wake up." A white haired man shook Hinata's shoulder. Hinata stirred and her lilac eyes flickered open.

_It's morning already...or really early in the morning?_ She took awhile to realize that she was in tunnels and no light of any type could filter in through the stony walls in the underground lair of Orochimaru. That was possibly why everyone in here was so gloomy and was so pale. Even the smooth ivory skin of Sasuke's had turned a sickeningly pale color even paler than Hinata's already pale complexion. Everyone's cheeks were sunken in and had dark circles under their eyes. Hinata wondered how long it would take her to achieve that look. She rubbed her eyes and looked at what was placed in front of her: Gruel. She hated this, now she'd have to eat something deficit of anything with nutritional benefit. No wonder why everyone here looked so...

"I'm n-not going to eat that, it's p-practically just-"

"Eat it." He stuck the spoon full of gruel in front of her mouth. She made a disgusted face and pushed the spoon away from her.

"As s-skilled a medic y-you are, I kn-know what's b-best for all of you. Perhaps I s-should s-start cooking f-for everyone."

"That will have to wait. If Orochimaru wishes for that to be done, it shall be fulfilled. Eat this for now because you're due for a checkup." Hinata's lips pressed into a grim line. She hated checkups ever since she was little. They had the doctors to poke and prod you in places and in very private areas.

"Wh-who's going to d-do that?" Her questioned earned her a quirked eyebrow from Kabuto.

"Do you think there are any other medics?" His "warm" smile still had a little hint of sinister in it. She shivered at the thought of having a male perform the task. Kabuto walked out the door. She ate a few spoons of the gruel before shoving it away from her. It was bland and tasted of medicine. His steps faded away until she couldn't hear them anymore, she headed for the door. When she opened the door, a slight draft blew in. She noticed that she was only in her tank top and shorts and squeaked as she blushed and shrugged it off. Who took her clothes off? They were soiled anyways so she didn't mind since she didn't like to wear dirty clothes. Her bare feet padded softly on the cool stone floor, she had gone the opposite direction of Kabuto. She activated her byakugan but she couldn't see through any of the walls so it was no use but she still kept it active incase anyone snuck up behind her. The whole time, she kept her arms crossed because it was freezing. She could hear a few drunken moans from behind some of the rooms to other subordinates of Orochimaru. It frightened her a bit, maybe she would be like that someday when the darkness and lack of sun made her system go haywire and go into a state of depression. A door creaked open and a blue haired man his upper teens shuffled out. He was handsome and had stubble from not shaving for a few days. He smiled warmly at her.

"Are you new?" He walked a little closer to her.

"Y...I-I don't know. I w-was captured."

"Oh..." He rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

"Who are y-you?" She brought her arms close and blushed. He was quite dapper and wore clean white clothing. He looked more presentable than most of the men she had seen while being carried to her room by Sasuke.

"Oh, my name is Kyo, nice to meet you." He extended a hand towards her. She took it gently and shook it. His hands were nice and warm.

"M-my name is Hinata..." She blinked and realized her byakugan was activated. She deactivated it and hoped that he didn't see it. Kyo blinked and looked into her eyes.

"Are you the Hyuuga that Orochimaru wanted?"

"A-ah! H-how did y-you know?" She took her hand out of his.

"Lucky me, I get to escort such a beautiful girl around." His aqua eyes gleamed in delight. Hinata blushed.

"I-I'm looking for S-Sasuke's room." She brought her hand to her mouth, embarrassed that she was looking for him.

"Well then, shall we?" He held his arm out and she linked hers in his. She smiled up at him.

_This can't be that bad..._ She thought as he grinned at her and walked her deeper into the tunnels. As they walked on, Hinata felt a little drowsy.

"Are you okay?" Kyo put his arm around Hinata's shoulders. She nodded her head as her eyes drooped a bit. She was so tired.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine."

"You know...It's only three in the morning." He chuckled.

"O-oh. Then I m-must leave you be. You need to sleep."

"No no I'm fine."

"Please I insist that you-"

"I'm fine Hinata." He cut her off. They walked in silence. Somehow, the hall felt draftier and damper in the eerie silence. Hinata snuck a peek at Kyo. His mouth was wrenched into a grim line and his brows furrowed. She quickly averted her eyes and looked at her feet. Her bare feet padded lightly on the cool stone floor and her shorts halfway up her thighs. She shuddered and wondered why she didn't find her clothes, she felt a bit uncomfortable walking beside a man practically naked. Her flimsy grey and white striped tank top and her black shorts barely kept her warm. She squinted into the darkness and looked around at the wooden doors of the lair. How long have they been walking in this silence? As Hinata pondered on her many questions, Kyo's arm snaked around her back. She jumped at this contact and tried to turn around so his arm would come off, but his hand gripped her shoulder even tighter and slammed her against the stone wall. She grimaced at the pain and gritted her teeth.

"Why? Why don't you remember me?!" His warm breath tickled her goose bumped skin.

"W-what? I j-just m-m-met you."

"Just met me? You knew me since you were little! And all you cared about was Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!" His lips quivered, straining to hold back the tears but at last the salty fluid poured from his blue eyes.

"Kou-kun? Is it really you?" She placed a cool hand on his wet cheek.

_Kou-kun...all these years you've run away...is it because, I chose Sasuke-kun over you? _

"Yes, yes it's me. Why didn't you remember me, why?" Tears poured down his face once more. Hinata's crystalline eyes shone with fresh tears.

"I...I don't know. I really don't know!" She turned her head away and tried to break free of his grasp but he slammed her once again back onto the wall.

"I love you. I love you and I always have! And just because I'm a couple years older than you, doesn't mean...doesn't mean a thing! Your stupid father and his stupid rules! Just because my clan isn't from Konoha d-doesn't mean a thing!" Tears poured down his face as he crushed his lips onto hers. Hinata struggled to break free. She screamed and kicked at him and pulled at his hair. He crushed her even harder into the stone by swiveling his arms around her elbows so she couldn't claw at him.

"W-why did you leave anyways!" She hissed through her teeth at the seething pain of his arms twisting around hers.

"Because all you cared about was Sasuke! Orochimaru saved me. He gave me power so that someday...someday I would surpass Sasuke and...And kill him. Now you're all...all mine!" With each word, the pressure he placed on her arms grew tighter. She screamed in pain as he twisted her arms behind her back and slammed her once more against the wall. She couldn't move anymore, she felt poisoned with pain and she slumped onto the floor. She felt as if she were drained of energy. Oh how she felt weak, weak like a rag doll.

VVVVVV

A feminine cry echoed down the hall into the Uchiha's ears. It rang in his ears like a stubborn metal alarm clock and he shot up in bed as he recognized the voice. He tore the wooden door open as he ran in the direction of the desperate struggle cries. A purple haired kunoichi and a blue haired shinobi were struggling on the floor, getting in a tangled mess.

"Hinata!" He took the blue haired man by the collar and thrust him forcefully at the opposite wall and he was still.

"K-kou-kun..." Her eyes watched as the red liquid permeated painfully over his smooth apricot skin. She clenched her teeth together as rolling tears ran down her face. At last her tear ducts were drained as Sasuke pulled her in and whispered soothing words into her ear.

VVVVVV

My red eyes watch her sleep peacefully as her long black lashes flutter daintily open from her snooze. I could almost feel my heart beating onto hers. What a spectacular feeling it was. And her eyes, oh her eyes! A ghastly lilac color that penetrates the darkness, almost as glorious as the sun! Oh how I long to place my lips on her own velveteen ones. Perhaps poetry isn't what would seem to be...quite me. If only a woman would fall for a man who is as delicate as me. The tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop, the one that Hinata loves. They all fall for my hard, cold surface, but only Hinata knows what is inside of me.

Must I talk like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet? "Oh Juliet is the sun!" I feel such embarrassment to express my long lost feelings. The glowing aura of my "shining world" has brought back what I have misplaced.

"Sasuke?" I was snapped out of my thoughts. I nearly slapped my head from what I was thinking as I stared into her endless eyes. They brought me into a whole new world. I'm sorry if that song from Aladdin popped up in your head but...she's just so...

"Sasuke-kun?" Whoops, rambled again. So you've been wondering, "What's going on inside of Sasuke's head?" Well, this is the real me: The sweet, tender meat inside a prickly purple sea urchin.

"Hn?"

"I must see the sun. Will you bring me outside for a walk?"

"Oh...yeah." I don't remember the last time I've been in the sun. I feel like I've never even seen the sun in my whole life. But with Hinata here, it's already as if there were a sun shining and warming me up. I grasped her hand and formed a hand sign as we landed on warm, dewy grass kilometers away from Orochimaru's lair. Hinata took a deep breath of the crisp air. It had just rained and everything shone with dew. It was as if the whole world were new. I've read the bible a couple of times, but I've neglected it ever since, unlike Hinata who continued her devotions daily. But, what if we were Adam and Eve? The world would just be perfect, just me and her.

"Don't you just love the sun?" She closed her eyes and absorbed in all of the goodness.

"It makes me feel alive." I lay down on the grass. The mossy rocks brushed my hair and the tall trees provided just the right amount of shade. "I just wonder why I never really noticed all of this..." It was true, I never really appreciated what wonderful things mother nature provided us. I felt much better already. It stung a bit at first...probably because I hadn't really been in the sun for a long time, but now, I feel almost alive. I could feel the chakra coursing through my body like adrenaline. The energy was almost tangible.

"You know, you're the same pink cheeked Sasuke that I knew again." Hinata laughed beside me.

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah, is it me or are you getting fatter Sasuke kun?" She wrinkled her nose cutely at me.

"H-hey!" I chased her around the wet grass. She was laughing and skipping around like a child. She just made me want to...smile.

"A-ah!" Silly Hinata, she just tripped over a clump of dirt. My arms encircled her as she fell and I swapped placed with her with me landing on my back. Oh Kami-sama this is so embarrassing! Her cheeks weren't tinged red. Wouldn't they be? What's wrong with her?

"S-sumimasen!" Her chin rested just above my diaphragm. Is this what they call "romantic"? Is this the right moment? I hope it is because I'm ready...

VVVVVV

A/N: Heh heh! Cliffy! I'm sorry...I didn't have time to check things over so tell me if there are any mistakes! Lots of fluff in this chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the lateeeee update! R&R pwease :3


	9. Tsukiyomi

**Explosions aren't Fireworks **

_Chapter Nine _

A/N: Sorry for the late update...I'm like...failing in the subject that was my best. I want to go to regular math again:( ::Sigh:: It's so embarrassing cause...yeah, I feel so stupid LOL. Sorry for not updating!! I have so much going on. I hope to update during this winter break for Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** Please review because I'm not the real author and I am desperate and need some idea of how I'm doing. T.T

VVVVVV

I stared into her pale lavender eyes as she stared into my dark obsidian ones, her chin rested on my chest as she gulped in spasms of crisp, fresh air. My arms moved in around her petite body structure and pulled her in closer, her warmth engulfing my chest. I treasured this warmth as I pressed my lips together, unsure of what I should do. If you've ever wondered why men always knew what to do, you're wrong. There's just a beast lingering deep inside his heart, waiting to pounce out at the right moment to claim its property when it was the right moment. Maybe some of us can control this beast... at most times but sometimes it can't be helped.

"Hinata..." I tried hard as to add a little cream to soften my jagged voice. She stared blankly into my eyes, she didn't flush at all. I felt my cheeks grow hot but where was her reaction to this? I wanted to draw out what she felt for me. I brushed my pale lips against hers but she stayed still and, pushed away? It wasn't much of a push but I felt her writhe in the most subtle way. Her eyes widened, and then I saw red.

"Tsukiyomi." I was suddenly on the tips of my toes, ready to counter any attack that flew at me. But nothing happened.

"Hinata!" There was no reply, but a low grumbling. He was laughing, mocking my weakness. I'll show him and this is my chance. The beast inside me growled, I could hear her faint, distant cries of pain and I can almost imagine her violet bangs glimmering with tears. Somehow the image of her floated towards me. I already knew of his intentions, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

_ Never let anything stop you from continuing, no matter how painful it is to see._ That was my motto. My sole purpose as an Uchiha: To avenge those you love. I admit, it wasn't easy to watch the person you would give your life for to suffer, and probably go through a few days of the Tsukiyomi's after affect. I was desperate, and to tell you the truth I really didn't know what to do.

"Never hurt the one I love the most..." I whispered the words that brought me courage. With a calm and clear mind, I set myself straight and knew very well to dispel the genjutsu since I am a blood Uchiha. I swear I broke the jutsu, but everything was the same.

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!" What the hell?! He couldn't just...

"Iie!" My eyes were quick enough to dart away but my dear Hinata's head fell right off of her head.

"Dammit..." I muttered under my breath. My tears were hot against my skin, my blood began to burn.

VVVVVV

A/N: I told you it would be short! TT Just hope for winter vacation to come quickly so I can update! D: R&R please!


	10. Goodbye first loves

**Explosions aren't Fireworks**

_Chapter Ten: Goodbye first loves._

AN: I'm soooo sorry if it seemed like I abandoned this fanfic! I had so much trouble with school, the up and down with grades. Through summer I was busy being away at camp and didn't bother touching this fanfic. Gomei! :( But I'm back! It's winter vacation so I guess this was the right time to update! And it's snowing outside! To make up for everything, I spent the whole day writing this for you guys and it's extra long! Hope you enjoy! Also I lost my internet so I couldn't post this up for awhile.

**Disclaimer**: Ohh all the interesting plot twists! I am not the real writer of Naruto and this is just a fanfic!

VVVVVV

"Sasuke don't cry..." A pair of slender, milky pale arms wrapped around my neck. I could feel her breath as smooth as honey travel down my neck and my nerves.

"Hinata, you're...you're not dead are you?" My voice quivered with pain. Her translucent form walked through my crouching form, her bare feet inches above the ground. She turned toward me and crouched down to meet my eyes, her innocent pupils meeting my hard, cold ones. I could barely contain myself since she made me feel so guilty.

"Oh course not..." Her soft smile warmed my heart.

"Oh H-"

"...Uchiha...brat." This wasn't the Hinata I knew. Her nose wrinkled and her smile crumpled into a cruel, heart shredding grin. She suddenly got up and her form towered above me.

_Wait...Hinata's not this tall..._ I stood up, but seconds later backed away as the ghostly form melted into someone totally different.

"N-Nii san..." Flashbacks rushed through my head, darting every which way throughout every corner of my brain like bullets. I furrowed my brows and gritted my teeth. I regained my posture and stood strong, just like Okaa san taught me to. His eyes seemed to mock me even though half of his face was covered by his black cloak. There was no doubt about it: They were Uchiha eyes, ones just like mine but were hardened through years of committing cold murder of millions of innocent. He finally let out a dark laugh.

"Still weak...brother."

"I'm much different than what you think I am." Instead of sliding out a kunai out of my pocket, in my hand I held something so much more different. It was something I made after all my memories were washed away when I accepted Orochimaru's deal. I've kept it all this time. It was the knife that Hinata and I used as a blood tie. Somewhere on her shoulder blade, there is a heart engraved with this exact knife. On mine too, except on the opposite shoulder blade with a knife that is in her possession. It was to show that I would be with her forever even when I'm gone. My brother, Itachi chuckled.

"You're going to kill me with that knife that would make nothing but a paper cut on me?" He laughed again.

"Don't under estimate this. This can do more damage than even a chidori can do." I gritted my teeth together. What exactly was this knife? It's a knife that Hinata made for me with diamond stone mixed with a drop of her blood and was sealed in with silver. My knife for her was the same, but with my own blood.

"Hn. We'll see how much that can do." Suddenly, the Tsukiyomi world had disappeared.

"What?" I looked around the grassy area. The morning dew had already gone away and the mist had evaporated in the raging sun. He had escaped once again. I balled my fists as my knuckles turned a ghostly white and I fell onto the cool grass. I lay there, silent and still as I felt emptiness inside of my heart once more. Hinata is gone.

VVVVVV

"Oww..." The sun burnt my eyes. How long have I been asleep...and where am I? I shielded my eyes from the burning sun; mother always told me: _Lilac eyes are princess eyes._ I closed my eyes and thought of mom. She had beautiful jet black hair and eyes of crystal orbs. But throughout the years, that picture has become more and more distant. I combed my fingers through my hair which was now long and tangled. I really need a bath. I sniffed my shirt which was filled with blood and sweat, I crinkled my nose. It was an awful, acrid, nose bleeding smell. Nearly throwing up, I ran forward to find a cool spring. I can almost smell my skin after the bath: Lavender and roses. I smiled as I remembered how my mother always told me, "My princess Hinata never needed soap. Just a touch of cool water over my little princess and she will smell like lavender and roses." I never bathed with soap and I'm glad because I heard that soap stung your eyes. In midst of my thoughts I bumped into someone and fell pat on my behind.

"Need a hand...Hinata-sama?" A strong, calloused hand reached down to me. I slowly looked upwards, squinting in the strong sunlight in attempts to make out the face of the person. I reluctantly took his hand and brushed myself off once I got up stalling a bit to slow down the process, scared to look up and see the face whose voice sounded a bit familiar. Slowly, I brought my head up and lavender met lavender.

"Neji Nii-san?" His lips lifted into a slight smirk. Something seemed different about him; was his "smirk" warmer? Did he grow taller? His eyes seem to hold much more depth than before...

"It took awhile, but I found you. Hiashi is worried to death about you, he's pale and sick right now. Let's go." He turned around and began walking but I stood there and stared at his back. Sensing that I wasn't following behind him, he turned around and walked back to me.

"Why aren't you coming?" His eyes narrowed.

"I...How am I supposed to explain this all? When I was with them...I didn't even think about home..."

"Hinata, it wasn't your fault. Hell, is it ever? It was probably just a little Stockholm's Syndrome...Come on, let's go now." He smiled a true, heart-warming smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I took his hand which was extended out to me and we went home.

VVVVVV

"Hinata!" Hiashi-sama ran towards his daughter and enveloped her frail body with his arms.

"Oto-san...gomennesai." I don't remember how long I've waited for this tender embrace, I smiled and closed my eyes as a hugged my father back. When I opened my eyes, they were clouded with tears that streamed down my face. I was crying.

"Hinata, don't apologize, it was my fault. I wasn't a good father, and I expected too much from you. I wanted you to live a happy life...gomennesai." Father put his big hands on my shoulders, his eyes glimmering with fresh tears. I wiped them away with my own hands and he held my hands there on his face with his own.

"Oto-san, I love you." I smiled at him. I loved him very much, and I finally understood that. I always treated him as if he weren't my own father; rather, I treated our relationship as master and slave. I did whatever he wanted me to, and did whatever others wanted me to. I guess when people spend extended periods of time away from each other, their true feelings emerge.

"I love you too Hinata..." He smiled and embraced me again, ignoring the blood on my clothing and the smell of my long, dirty hair.

"Father, may I take a bath?" I blushed and broke away from the hug slowly. He laughed a deep, ringing laugh and called for a bath to be ready. When I went into the room, I submerged my whole body under the rose petal water in the wooden bath.

VVVVVV

_Three years later._

_Today is my sixteenth birthday._ I emerged from the floral bath water after submerging myself.

"Miss, if you keep doing that you'll suffer from oxygen loss." The maid stood stoic with a towel draped across one arm. I ignored her requests and submerged myself once more into the steaming water. Underneath the water I did not hear another pair of footsteps walking in.

"If you could excuse me..." The other person nodded their head to the maid. The maid bowed deeply in response and left the bathing room, draping the towel on the edge of the wooden bath.

Today isn't just any regular birthday, but it was a celebration and I was nervous. It was a celebration of me reaching my woman-hood. That is something to be scared of in the Hyuuga clan. I emerged myself from the water and asked for a comb. When my requests weren't replied, I turned around to face a man, a handsome one in fact with creamy lavender eyes. I turned myself back around, grateful that there were many petals floating in the bath water.

"If you were a man, you'd know better than to intrude into a woman's bath room." I smiled and combed my hair with my fingers.

"If you were a woman you wouldn't be afraid of today, and you wouldn't address me with that surname." I could sense the man's smile on his face. He chuckled to himself as he approached closer.

"As usual...Neji nii-san." I smiled.

"Your hair is long and shines like the river, your skin pale and beautiful like the moon, your body is slender and perfect like a geisha, your eyes wide and as deep as the ocean...what man would not like you?" As he was reciting his poem he had walked half the circumference of the tub and was facing me now from the opposite side. He leaned on the edge of the tub and picked up a rose petal.

"...Your cheeks as rosy as a petal, your nose tall and shaped as if carved by the finest craftsmen, your mouth speaks wise words as a scholar, and your lips the color of ripe, spring peaches. What man would not want you?" I lowered my eyelids until my eyelashes touched my face and he could no longer see my eyes and continued combing my hair with my fingers. It was not proper for a man to look into the woman's eyes until the woman was righteously theirs.

"You know full well that you are not supposed to look into my eyes." Neji had grown into a handsome young man, and was appointed a nobleman by my own father; therefore he had position as the main branch clan, and the right to take me as his own.

"...Your hands work hard although beautiful and un-calloused, your feet small and dainty, your legs-"

"Neji you may stop now." I smiled and my eyelids fluttered open and looked him in the eyes. He looked satisfied as he got me to finally look at him.

"Then I may excuse myself then, my lady." I got up and bowed and left the room. My maid walked back in with a comb and combed my hair. She clicked her tongue several times, indicating shame.

"A handsome man may provide happiness with riches, but may not satisfy the heart's content..." I lowered my eyelids and stroked a strand of hair over and over again. She poured some oils into my bath and cleaned my back with a silk towel.

"A woman who lives in wealth and riches may not be satisfied either..." I spoke back to her. I've lived back in the safety of my home for three years being pampered and brought up with good education. I no longer had to serve missions for Konoha, but rather studied to become a noble woman of power. I knew I had to face this day, when many men would come to seek my hand, but I know that there was only going to be one man who would take it. There was just one thing...I would have to let go of my first love. Considering that Sasuke was only my childhood, Deidara was my only first love. After years of not seeing him, I could barely remember his beautiful face in my mind and I particularly remember that day...

_Flashback_

_Three years ago._

_"Please! Please don't kill yourself! Please!" A few months after I arrived home from being captured to Orochimaru's lair, I was sent on my last mission to get Sasuke back. We had unexpectedly bumped into him...Deidara. He wanted me back and I knew it was impossible. My only dream was to grow up, happily next to my father and marry a kind man-not that Deidara wasn't-A kind, but noble man. The few months that I had been home were happy months, happy and perfect months with my cousin Neji by my side, protecting me and accompanying me wherever I went, my father guiding me to become a proper and noble woman, and my younger sister Hanabi by my side, helping me become a good elder sister. But this was how my first love was about to end._

_"If I wasn't good enough for your love, then I'm destined to die Hinata. Remember this: I died because my love for you failed..." He prepared his most powerful bomb, to kill the ones I loved: Sakura, Neji, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten...and lastly to block our way from getting Sasuke back._

_"Hinata! Get away!" I watched as Deidara expanded, and expanded in front of my eyes. I closed them and thought in my head._

_"I loved you Deidara, and that's why I'll bury you in my heart and past forever. Because of you, I'll become a stronger person that I ever will have been...goodbye my love." I performed my perfected 'Rotation' right when my love exploded and remembered the time he brought me to see fireworks. When the smoke cleared, I walked back towards my loved ones, who were safe. They hugged and embraced me and I only could mutter one phrase._

_"Explosions aren't fireworks..." I smiled as streams of tears came running down my face._

_End of flashback._

"Explosions aren't fireworks..." I smiled to myself. Before I knew it I began laughing to myself as my maid stared at me, thinking I was crazy.

"Excuse me miss?" She paused combing my hair.

"First loves are the hardest pain to get through, they're difficult and forlorn. Can love between a man and woman truly last forever? Love is fickle indeed..." I got up from the fragrant water and the maid draped my robes onto me and I headed towards the room.

VVVVVV

My house mother was waiting for me in the special room. She was the one who was like a mother to me all my years, and we've grown fond of each other. She taught me how to dance, how to put on face paint* (*face paint is also known as make-up), and how to adorn various types of clothing. She is the one in charge of getting me ready for my celebration. I bowed deeply towards her and sat down in front of her on the silk mat. She sat on the other side of the low table on a beautiful red mat placed on the tatami bamboo floor. She smiled and nodded her head deeply as well. As a middle aged woman, her skills in make up revealed her everlasting youth. Her red lips broke into a smile and she called in several maids who bustled in quickly through the rice papered shoji doors and quickly lined up and bowed.

"Make her the most beautiful of all women in the world, not only that but enhance the depth of her true beauty and wisdom." The women quickly worked on getting the beautiful dark blue silk kimono out which was beautifully decorated with white flowers. The waist ribbon was a bright crimson red. They skillfully wrapped my upper torso with silk wraps down to above my hips. I don't want to mention the peach colored silk laced underwear that my house mother made me adorn.

"If you do not wear this, it will hasten the process. Then what kind of interesting woman would the lucky man think you are?" She winked at me. I blushed a crimson red like the color of her lips. The maids continued on their work as I held my arms straight out to my sides as they slipped the kimono on and tightened the waist ribbon. Then they skillfully braided my hair up into a complex up do. It would have taken awhile for my hair was probably as long as a river, but with their skilled and quick hands, it was finished in about an hour according to perfection demands. My hair was very tight and it was an extraordinary weight upon my hair and I complained, but my house mother would not speak of it.

"Beauty is pain." She smiled her never ending smile which made her wrinkles crease. She was beautiful; I wondered how painful it would be to be her. I got used to the weight upon my head, which she trained me to bear all these years, but with all these ornaments woven into my hair, it seemed impossible. I walked over to her as she opened a box of face paint.

"This will be yours now; it's new, signifying that you are a woman now." She picked up a bottle of watery substance which was a toner. "For tonight, I will do this, but you must remember everything I do, because I will not repeat myself. The secret is, being subtle. Because you are young, you won't need eye blinding reds." She made me pat the toner on my face. "Because your skin is so beautiful, you won't need the foundation...you know, you're very beautiful, and you make it look effortless Hinata. You don't really need anything. But ah, you might want to put on some lip balm." She dabbed some on my lips, it tasted like cherries. She smiled at her work. I got up and bowed to her.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. It must be time now I should go to my father."

"Good Luck Hinata..." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

VVVVVV

It was a bit hard walking with my eyes looking downwards, but with a guard besides you at all times, it wasn't much to worry about especially when men come around.

"You look quite lovely tonight Hinata-sama." I recognized the voice and turned my head away a little more.

"You flatter me too much Neji." I smiled.

"You'll turn quite an amount of heads tonight, perhaps all of them, maybe even your own." He chuckled to himself looking at the way my head was turning away from his. I turned my head towards his and looked into his eyes at his smart remark.

"I'm sure yours would too if I smacked you across your face." My smile stretched farther across my face. I continued on walking without bowing to Neji and lowered my eyes again.

"Miss, how many men's eyes have you already looked at?" My guard questioned.

"None, he is not considered a man." I smirked and my guard chuckled at my response. I continued walking and reached my father's quarters.

"Happy Birthday Hinata." He handed me a head ornament made of white jade carved into a beautiful flower. He placed it in my hair, adding on weight. I laughed.

"Father, my head will fall off before I even meet a man." I looked at his eyes, wrinkled with age. He chuckled.

"Ah my daughter is growing up to be a fine young woman. If only I could find a beau that would match her striking beauty." He touched my face. I held his hand there and treasured the moment.

VVVVVV

It was a slow process, but each man I met was different, in many ways yet none seemed to catch my interest. It was a little awkward sitting there looking down the whole time with my father next to me, whispering once in awhile whether the man was okay or not. I begged him to let me look up but he refused. He said that love was not for the beauty of the man but the beauty of his heart. I became exasperated. Until one man sparked my interest.

"My Lady." I could hear him settling himself down.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that."

"And why is that so?" I raised my eyebrows although my eyes were lowered towards my cup of tea. I took a sip; Oolong tea, the most expensive kind yet the taste wasn't as extravagant as I found Jasmine tea was or common Green tea.

"Mmm...Let me think. It's because I am sought after by Orochimaru who did great things though very bad and I must keep my identity hidden so his secret agents will not find me." I laughed and smiled.

"My lord you kid with me. Oh please tell me your name." I filled his cup with more tea.

"I am so sorry but I can't, I must not." He would not tell me his name, but his voice, it was smooth and low. His life experiences excited me and he was so very deeply interesting.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I was curious now of other things. Besides, you can only tell what true love is when you get to know a person more.

"No. I believe that interest peaks and grows into love the longer you know a person." His answer was strong and firm. I blushed; it was as if he had read my mind.

"What if your loved one dies?"

"I believe that you should never let anything stop you from continuing, no matter how painful it is to see. I would avenge the ones that I love no matter what." I furrowed my brows at his answer. After listening for awhile, his voice seemed a little...familiar. I couldn't help it but I wanted to see who this man was. My father was silent through the whole meeting, which added even more suspicion. I decided to steal a peek for myself and instantly regretted that I looked once I met his eyes.

VVVVVV

A/N: Hehehe cliff hanger! Guess who the man is! But you bet your fluffy winter jackets that I won't abandon this fanfic! Sorry if my writing style changed. R&R please :)


	11. Last Cup of Tea

**Explosions aren't Fireworks**

_Chapter Eleven: Last Cup of Tea_

A/N: Yay! I'm writing two chapters in one day! Urgh so tired, but there's no internet and nothing else to do so I guess I'll update hehe! I guess it was obvious who it was from the "avenging" part. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I am not the writer of the famous comic book Naruto.

VVVVVV

I gasped and quickly looked back down when I saw who the man was. _Sasuke._

Hiashi shifted on his mat a little and whispered into my ear.

"You looked didn't you? Is this okay with you? You seemed a little interested in him, besides the Uchihas and we are very close families."

"My lord, I have had a very pleasant meeting with you. I hope to see you again soon." I answered him with the line that I have used for the men who have gone before, disinterested. He bowed and left silently. I lifted my head and shifted my eyes to my father.

"It's not going to be him." I assured him. His face looked a little relieved once I told him that. The guard signaled the next man coming in. I waited a while for the footsteps but they never came. I waited for the rustling of clothing but I never heard it. Hiashi cleared his throat to signal that the man had sat down.

"My lord." I nodded my head once but I kept my eyes to the floor on the right.

"My lady...you smell very beautiful tonight."

_What the Hell?!_ I thought to myself. Who tells someone how she smells? My father stifled a laugh. If I were to move my head, I'd glare daggers at Hiashi.

"Anou...what particularly interests you in a woman my lord?" I fidgeted a little on my mat.

"Smells...and affection." My father tried to stifle another laugh but this time he burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

"My lord you kid me." I held my hand to my mouth.

"I kid you not I have the keen smell of a dog. And you do smell quite lovely all the time.".

"All the time? My lord, have I met you somewhere before?" I raised my eyebrows

"Perhaps...or perhaps I follow you around like a dog follows his man."

"Is that so?" I laughed a little.

"Do I intrigue you?"

"My lord, you are quite the comedian." I tried holding in my laughter with my hand. He took my hand from my face and smelled me.

"You smell like roses and lavenders. Care to take a shot at my name?"

"Kiba-kun, you're the only one whose smell is so keen and personality as comic." I lifted my head to look at his eyes. He had grown very handsome, his jaw line strong and his nose tall and straight.

"Hinata-chan, you've grown quite lovely. If only I could see you so often." Hiashi leaned back a little.

"My son, you're welcome here anytime."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Hiashi-sama." Kiba stood up and bowed and left the room. When Kiba left, Hiashi let out a deep laugh.

"He is quite a man isn't he?"

"Quite." I smiled, maybe even blushed a little.

"I think that was the last on the list, unless there are any last minute visitors." He waited a while for the guard to call in anymore names. I hoped that there was just one more, one that I would love forever and give my heart to. We waited for five minutes but there was no call. I kept my eyes locked downwards on the ground incase.

_ Please, please be someone else..._

"Anou...Hiashi-sama, I don't think there is anyone left." I looked up at the guard with saddened eyes and looked back down. The guard closed the door.

"Oto-san...I was hoping for someone else, no one really..." I sighed.

"Perhaps...there is one more." Hiashi thought carefully. He got up and I got up to follow him but he told me to stay and keep my eyes lowered.

VVVVVV

I thought of going in for just awhile but what would Hiashi-sama think? But it didn't matter anymore, the meetings were over and so are the possibilities of you and I. Besides, there never was a possibility or was there?

"When we met, the skies were filled with stars. The river flowed as silently as the moon stood still but we drifted different ways..." I walked up and down the length of the curved bridge over the pond in front of that room, reciting poetry that didn't exist until I muttered the meaningless words. I saw Hiashi run out of the room, seeming as if he were finding someone. I smiled sadly. I wondered if she had found the one she loved, the one that she would live with happily ever after, but the paper doors showed only one shadow. I looked once again at the door, wondering if I should walk in or not and came to a conclusion.

VVVVVV

I sighed, still looking at the tatami mat floor. I touched my cup of tea which had become cold so I poured myself some more. The pot was still a little warm. As I finished pouring the shoji door slid open, the guard was long gone and my father's footsteps weren't as soft as these.

"My lady, may I join you for one last cup of tea? I'm sure it will be your last for tonight." The voice was one I've heard throughout my life. Yet I had heard so many voices tonight I couldn't put my finger on whose it was. I poured the man a cup of tea as he sat down, but I only filled it halfway. He sat down and looked into the cup.

"My lord, is this cup half empty or half full?" I could hear him chuckling lightly to himself.

"If I were to say it were half empty, you would say that my view of life is pessimistic? If I were to say it was half full, are you so sure my view of life is that optimistic?" I laughed.

"My lord, you are quite intelligent. Were you a scholar at some point?"

"My lady, you are quite intelligent as well." I smiled, he seemed so...

"You flatter me so." ...familiar.

"You look lovely tonight as well, if I may so flatter you more."

"Have you any interests?" I diverted away from his remarks.

"My lady, what kinds of interests are you asking for? Money, fame, debauchery could be types of answers men could give. Poetry, music, and arts could also be answers too." He decided to give our meeting a little more twist.

"I am quite fond of poetry." I blushed, shameful for a request.

"When we met, the skies were filled with stars. The river flowed as silently as the moon stood still but we drifted different ways..." His voice was deep and full of colors.

"My lord, you are quite the poet. For whom did you write this for?"

"Ah, well there is this girl whom I love very much, but it is rather impossible for us to be together, for we are from different branches. I never finished this poem."

"Different branches?" I raised my eyebrows, but keeping my eyes glued to the floor. Suddenly the shoji door slid open.

"Oh, I see you've already come in. I was looking for you but there is no need anymore. I'll leave you two alone." The door slid closed. It was my father, so this was the man he was looking for. My father has got quite an eye...

"...Somehow I met you underneath that same tree, as I grew my branch towards yours to meet you, and they bore together a beautiful flower." The man continued his poetry.

"How come you finished it now?" I questioned, thinking that he would have completed the poem on his own time.

"As you can see my lady, poetry is just an expression of one's own feelings and I have just expressed mine for you."

"Neji..." I couldn't look up towards the man.

"Hinata."

"You finished it because Hiashi was actually looking for you, ne? You finished it because that was his approval."

"As smart as usual." I smiled at his remark.

"No man has caught my eye..."

"None?"

"Until now." I looked up at him. Lavender met lavender. Our cups of tea still sat warm and time seemed to stand still as I looked into his smiling eyes.

"I love you Hinata, will you marry me?"

VVVVVV

A/N: Mwahahahaha! I left another cliffhanger for y'all. Will she say yes? Or will she leave the poor guy hanging? You bet your yellow hobo hat I won't abandon this fanfic, till I finish it! Lol!

Edit: 12/28/09 OMGOSHHH I'm SUPER sorry I semi-abandoned this fic. I was so busy with life, and sigh...I guess there is no excuse. After I lsot my internet I thought I posted up the chapters I so very took much time to write, but as a treat I'll upload chapter 11 and 12 for you guys (if you are still reading!) :( Again, I am wicked sorryy! I also had to read over the whole fanfic to remember what I was writing. Looking back..I think the plot moved too fast so I'll slow it down for y'all. :)


	12. Watercolor

Explosions aren't Fireworks

Chapter Twelve: Watercolor

A/N: Dear readers, I am so sorry for the terrible delay on this novel. After reading through my fanfiction, I have seen so much development in my writing and how much is has progressed. I am sad to inform you all that I will not be adding many chapters to the rest of this fiction, but I will definitely conclude it and start over a new fanfiction. The pairing will be less...chaotic as this fiction was. The relationships will be more stable, but as you all know, I love adding twists… (: I still have yet to come up with a couple, but I believe it will have to be NejiHina. I have many many more couples in mind such as Sakura and Kimimaro or Sakura and Gaara. Oh lordy, I have so many to choose from, I wish I could write novels on all of them. I believe I will do my NejiHina and Gaakura novel side by side as I develop my Sakumaro because I have great plans for that novel. I absolutely love these pairings, and basically Sakura works with practically every male character. Please let me know anything through PM, I will definitely take things into consideration and if you tell me to hurry up, I will not be offended because I know the feeling of suspense! For now, enjoy the broken 3 year gap since my last update! Love, Kristen

VVVVVV

"I love you Hinata, will you marry me?"

I froze, unsure of what to do or say. A myriad of emotions surged through my body and I closed my eyes in meaningless attempt to hold them back.

Hinata, I love you. Hinata, I pinky promise. Hinata, promise me you'll never leave? Deidara. Sasuke. Kiba.

"I...I can't." My voice was saturated with uncertainty. My answer was not a "no". It was not a refusal, but I could not bring myself to accept the offer. Why couldn't I? The most perfect man was in front of me, on his knees vulnerable and soft asking for my hand. I straightened my retracting posture and stood, knees sore from kneeling for hours, eyes unable to peel away from the ground.

"Hinata-"

"I'm sorry…Neji, I can't. I can't." I anticipated salty tears to begin brimming my lowered eyes. I waited, but they never came. I ran out from the dim room, the light from the dying candles gently fading away.

VVVVVV

I wasn't sure which way I was running. By the time I pushed through the Hyuuga manor's front gates, my eyes were so blurred with tears that I couldn't tell left from right. It was December the 27th and the air was freezing cold. I don't remember when, but some how I found myself laying on the grass, chest heaving and frozen droplets falling from my eyes onto the wilting ground.

_"S-Sasuke-kun, I'm so c-cold!"_

_"Of course you are, Hinata, your kimono is barely enough. It's snowing outside! You never wear enough...here." Sasuke took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders._

_"Th-thank y-" Before I could thank him I found myself in a close embrace. My face turned bright red, the color of my cold, dripping nose._

_"Happy thirteenth birthday, Hinata-chan." His warm breath condensed onto my pink ears. I nuzzled my frozen, smiling face into the crook of his neck._

_"Th-thank you...Sasuke-kun…"_

_"Let's get you home, Hinata-chan. It's getting dark." He interjected a bit too early while I was getting comfortable._

_"Oh...o-okay." Our feet shuffled homewards in silence for a couple minutes and snow began to fall. I stopped and held out my hands and watched the snowflakes catch on my fingertips and melt._

_"S-Sasuke-kun. Isn't it s-so beautiful? Each o-one is unique. N-no snowflake is ever the s-same." I looked up at the sky, amazed at what it sent down and how it made the beautiful patterns of each individual snowflake. Realizing that I had stopped walking along his side, Sasuke stopped in his tracks and walked back towards me._

_"Hn…" He held out his hand, catching a couple of snowflakes and observing them before they quickly melted._

_"A-Aren't they wonderful?" I tried to force a smile through my chattering teeth._

_"Yeah…" Sasuke wiped his hands off on his shirt, turned around and continued walking homewards. Confused, I scurried on to catch up with him, reluctant to ask what was wrong. We walked in silence the rest of the way home. Our shoes crunched on the fresh snow that was piling up. My head was hung down the entire walk home, eyes glued to my feet. I didn't notice that we had already reached the gates to my home._

_"Hinata, there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time." Sasuke broke the silence._

_"Hm? Oh, y-yes?" I was flustered and caught off-guard._

_"Well...Hinata...you see, I really like you...no...I really love you…"_

_"Oh…"_

_"Hinata, you have to listen to me. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm leaving to go to Orochimaru, but I can't leave you here. Will you please...please come with me?" His hands gripped my shoulders._

_"W-What? S-Sasuke-kun, I-I can't. I-It's impossible…"_

_"We promised! We promised to be by each other's side forever!"_

_"I-I...i-if that was meant to b-be...you would s-stay here in Konoha, Sasuke-kun." I trembled, not from the cold, but from the tears draining from my eyes. Suddenly, the gate creaked open._

_"Hinata-chan. Do you know what time it is? It is too late for you to be out here. It's time to come in. Sasuke, I believe it is time for you to go home." Hiashi's stern expression was as cold as the air._

_"Yes, Hiashi-sama."_

_VVVVVV_

_The following night, I snuck out and headed towards the gates of Konoha. I hid behind a tree, waiting for my raven-haired friend to sneak past the gates. As I spotted him walking by, making neither a sound nor a rustle in the air some one else came running noisily towards him._

_"Sasuke-kun, please! Stop!"_

_"Shut up, Sakura. You'll wake up the whole town. I can't have that risk." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath._

_"Please...you can't go...team 7...you can't j-just...let this all go...please, Sas…" Unable to finish her sentence, Sasuke flashed behind her and whispered something inaudible to Sakura and hit her pressure point. She fell limp into his arms and he lay her on the bench. Before he jumped over the gates, he looked towards my direction and left._

VVVVVV

"I-it's s-so c-cold…" Hinata's barely audible voice was hushed through her frozen trachea.

"Hush...you nearly froze in the snow, Hinata...you need to be more careful."

W-What happened? Where am I? How long have I been asleep? Thoughts rushed through Hinata's mind as a warm hand stroked her forehead. Barely able to move or speak, she continued rummaging for memories of the past few hours in her mind. Everything blended together like watercolors blurring as they met.

I think...well the last thing I remember was running out of the house…and…

"W...Where...where are my clothes?" Hinata's now slightly-mobile hand ran across her bare clavicles and the feeling returning to her numb legs told her that there were sheets on top of her. Moving them slightly, they felt another pair of bare legs beside her. Her hands rummaged around and blew a sigh of relief on finding that her under garments were still on. Reaching forward, she felt a man's bare chest in front of her. She was afraid to open her eyes, but once she did, she could not make out a face in the pitch dark. Her voice hitched in her throat.

"Who…" She attempted to ask in a weak, breathy voice.

"Don't be afraid, Hinata. I'm not cruel enough to let you suffer through hypothermia."

VVVVVV

A/N: How was it? (: Again, I am so sorry for the long wait, but life has been extrememly busy. As I read through my past chapters, I couldn't help but laugh at what a little child fangirl I was and how silly my writing was. Whenever I have the opportunity, I will definitely go back and change those chapters, unless you all feel like I should keep them the way they are. Please leave me feed back on that! For now, keep on your toes, because I will update and you will find out who the man is! *Dramatic pause*


	13. Becoming One

**Explosions aren't Fireworks**

_Chapter Thirteen: Becoming One_

"Neji…." She whispered in the dark, recognizing his voice. Her drifting in and out of consciousness stopped as she came to her senses. She stopped shivering as her body was warming up from his body heat. She blushed, realizing that she was practically naked, clothed in only her undergarments. They were awkwardly close: his hand was at the small of her back, her legs intertwined with his, and their faces uncomfortably close. When her eyes completely adjusted to the darkness, she saw his eyes open, glinting underneath the sliver of moonlight that shone through the curtains of his room window. She whispered his name again through the thick darkness, making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Hinata-sama." He confirmed the solidity of his presence. She was conscious.

"I...I don't know." Her voice was hushed and unsure. Her past was swirling around in her mind, muddled together and racking her mind with wild waves of emotion. She pushed her hand which was on his chest with a slight force, causing them to part a good few inches from the mere centimeter that had been separating them from being one. She relaxed her muscles which had been tense from the close proximity she had backed away from. She lay, holding her hands together over where her collarbones met, looking away from his eyes.

"You do know, Hinata-sama." His voice was mild as he lifted her chin and searched her perplexed eyes. He could see the storm rushing through her eyes. She was shaking terribly, not from the cold, but from the monster of her past. He kept his distance, respecting her boundaries, yet continued searching for a way in.

"I-I can't even th-think." She closed her eyes trying to tame the chaos spinning within her. He watched her with softened eyes, curious of the things running around inside of her. Her furrowed brows noted her attempts to think clearly through the blurred events. Her thoughts were loud in the silence of the room. The storm outside had settled to a light snow fall, the whitened earth reflected the moonlight serenely.

"Hinata…" He gently broke through the buzz of the silence.

"I can't let go…" She whispered almost inaudibly. Tears pooled into droplets on the lashes of her closed eyes. Neji brushed them away with his thumb, his melancholy eyes watched as she pressed her lips together in attempts to cease the formation of tears. As she burst out crying, something lit up within her. It was bright, and warm - an otherworldly presence.

_"Be happy...my love." _The fluorescent blue glow spoke to her. It formed into a human figure. Though the edges were blurred, Hinata could make out the identity of the man that was speaking to her within her subconscious.

"I can't...not without you…" She whispered out loud in her conscious. Neji waited in silence not seeming to understand that Hinata was experiencing a moment of clairvoyance. Her face had relaxed from its previously contorted expression.

_"Be happy...Hinata, my love. You can, with him." _Deidara's apparition slowly faded away. Her tears had stopped flowing and she opened her eyes to meet identical lavender pools. Their noses touched as Neji leaned forward to meet Hinata's now relaxed form. She did not stiffen as he closed the distance between them, giving sign that she was letting him in. When their lips brushed, Hinata felt a the flicker of a flame which had been threatening to fade when her first love was deceased. Their lips pressed together, igniting the flame within Hinata once more. She reached up behind his head, hand resting on Neji's undone hair. When Neji had deepened their kiss, Hinata felt tears rushing from her eyes again.

_It's so wonderful...to feel again. _Her lips broke into a small smile when they parted.

"I'm happy, Neji." She whispered, her eyes glowing with emotion as they melded with his.

VVVVVV

Hinata woke the next day, the sun barely up in the purple sky. Her hands were tangled in Neji's hair. She slipped out of bed quietly as to not wake the sleeping Hyuuga prodigy, tucking him into the covers. She quickly threw on one of Neji's clean kimonos and slipped her zori onto her cold feet. She slid the door open and threw one last glance at his sleeping figure before silently heading back to her own quarters, hoping that no one would catch her. She ran quickly across the snow-dusted wooden floor, admiring the white garden at the center of the branch house's living quarters. When she crossed the floor bridge connecting the houses, she bumped into someone.

"Hinata…?" It was Hiashi. Hinata yelped, embarrassed that she had been caught. She clutched the kimono she had borrowed closed even tighter, heat seeping into her cheeks as her eyes darted left and right. She bit her lip, trying to come up with an excuse for why she was dressed...in Neji's clothes.

"W-We didn't umm…" Hinata scrunched her eyebrows up nervously. She would have twiddled her fingers habitually if she had not been preoccupied with clutching the garment to her body.

"I know, I was notified of your disappearance last night." The corners of Hiashi's mouth lifted, amused at his child.

"O-Oh...okay, f-father. I-I must...umm...head b-back now!" Hinata winced as she quickly dismissed herself by bowing swiftly and running as fast as her numb feet could take her. She slid her room door closed , nearly ripping the paper in the process. She sighed, willing her heart rate to slow as she headed towards her bath house. She hissed as she lowered herself into the steaming water in the wooden tub, her numbed nerves from the night she had passed out in the snow sparking back to life. She took deep breaths, sighing at the aroma of the flowers and bubbles of saponified fragrant oils floating in her bath. She submerged herself, the soothing water engulfing her. While she was under, she did not hear the gentle footsteps coming towards her. She surfaced, combing her fingers through her silken hair as she hummed.

"What man would not like you?" The voice stopped her humming. She jolted, unaware that there had been another presence in the room. She turned around to meet Neji. His hair was wet from a bath, his kimono tied loosely. She blushed and turned her back on him.

"Y-you sh-should know not to c-come in while a woman is washing." She continued combing her fingers through her hair.

"I'll wait for you outside, then." Neji smirked at Hinata's shy, shrunken form. He turned around and slid the shoji doors behind him. Hinata sighed in relief at the sound of the closed doors. As she rinsed herself off, she realized that she had no clothes with her.

"Oh no…" She whispered, slapping herself on her forehead. She quickly dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her slim, toned body. Hinata took a deep breath, willing herself not to faint as she slid the bath doors open, feet stepping through into her room. "N-Neji, t-turn away. D-don't you dare look!" She nervously squeaked. He chuckled and turned away.

"Alright, I won't, Hinata-sama." Hinata dressed quickly, pulling out a new, purple kimono with dancing, white and yellow blossoms. As she struggled with tying her obi, she felt a pair of hands guiding the obi around her waist, typing it crisply.

"It's not a job to do on your own." Neji was amused. Embarrassed, Hinata pressed her lips together, afraid to turn towards him. He placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him. "Hinata…"

"Y-yes?" Her eyes were still glued to the ground. He lifted her chin up to gaze into her eyes before leaning down to press his lips to hers again. Hinata melted into the kiss, knees weak from emotion. He responded by placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She broke away, taking in air to regain her breath. Her eyes were wide and lips parted with a warm blush tinting her cheeks.

"Will you...marry me?" Neji implored, eyes searching hers. She lowered her lids, her long lashes curtaining her silver orbs.

"Y-yes...I will Neji." Her lips curled up into a blushing, shy smile. He held her to his chest as he smiled and whispered into her hair.

"I love you...Hinata." She smiled, listening to his racing heart beat.

VVVVVV

Neji knelt down on the ground, finger tips lightly touching the ground, head bowed deeply.

"You may rise, Neji," Hiashi spoke above him, "For what reason am I receiving such honor?"

"Permission to speak, Hiashi-sama?" Neji rose from his bowing position.

"Permission granted."

"If I may, I humbly request the hand of your daughter." Neji was shaking in fear inside, but stood his ground exhuming confidence. Surprisingly, Hiashi's lips curved up in a kind smile.

"If that is your wish, then it is mine as well." Neji beamed as Hiashi pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much, Hiashi-sama. Thank you."

"Take care of my daughter...son." Hiashi held Neji's shoulders, moved to tears. He wiped his eyes and dismissed Neji who immediately ran to seek his now fiancee.

VVVVVV

_Five months later_

Hinata yelped as her house mother pulled her obi taut around her waist. Her wedding kimono was a striking crimson red color decorated with chrysanthemum flowers and golden trim. Her hair was twisted into an elegant updo and laced with many ornaments. She muttered under her breath about how her head felt like it would topple off at any moment.

"Wow, Hinata-nee-san, you look so beautiful!" Hanabi beamed at her sister, holding another ornament to be placed in her hair.

"Thank you, Hanabi-nee-chan, but it's awfully heavy!" Hinata yelped again as her house mother muttered and ripped out an ornament saying that it just wouldn't do. She stabbed the ornament Hanabi had been holding a moment ago, earning another yelp from the bride. She stepped back and admired her work.

"Well, Hinata. Your groom will be at a loss for words tonight." She smiled at her work of art. Hinata had managed to stand up, wobbling a bit from the weight of her head. She slid open the door to walk to the garden, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh May air. It was noon, and the wedding was about to start. At the corner to stopped and reached out her hand. Another hand around the corner held hers.

"Neji…"

"Hinata…" They greeted one another, blushing and excited to become newly weds. Not allowed to see one another before the wedding, they decided to meet at a corner, unable to see one another physically, only connected by their hands.

"Neji...we should go now." Hinata smiled. She could sense his smile in the warm breeze of the spring. They head off in separate directions.

VVVVVV

At the garden, Hinata sighed, nervous about the ceremony. Hiashi stood behind her with a boy who held an umbrella over her and her grandmother was at her side, ready to guide her with a hand at the small of her back and another on her arm. Her bridesmaids Sakura, Ino, and Hanabi stood in front of her. In front of them were the instrumentalists and the priest. Sakura turned back and gave Hinata a reassuring smile. The music began playing and they slowly walked across the water bridge towards the center of the garden. On the other side, Neji began to walk over with his groomsmen, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee and his grandparents trailing behind. As both groups reached the center, Hinata smiled shyly at Neji and he returned a small smile. The music stopped and the priest began saying his blessings, guiding the couple in their vows.

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Hyuuga Hinata to be your wife?"

"I do." Hinata smiled, her eyes glistening as Neji responded.

"And do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take Hyuuga Neji to be your husband?"

"I do…" Hinata nodded through her tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest turned to Neji, "You may now kiss the bride." Neji pressed his lips to hers, earning whoops from the crowd.

VVVVVV

Hinata sat at her new vanity, removing the heavy ornaments from her hair, unraveling her updo. As she combed her hair, Neji pressed his lips to her cheek.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed soon." Neji whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed at the new sound. It felt strange, but exhilarating.

"Neji…" she stood up from her vanity, "will you..?" She gestured to her obi. He delicately undid the obi as if unwrapping a present and carried her away, leaving the heavy kimono layers on the cool floorboards. Hinata blinked as Neji lay her on their bed. _Our bed…_ She thought, blushing as he undid his kimono. She pulled the covers shyly over her.

"If you're not ready, then we won't." Neji smirked as he turned to face her. She smiled gently, looking into his eyes when he lay beside her.

"N-No, it's not th-that...but I...but I-I…" Hinata twiddled her fingers together.

"But you what?" Neji asked curiously, smiling at his new bride.

"I…love you" Hinata pressed her lips to his. Surprised as they pulled back, Neji couldn't help but grin at her. He got on to his knees, placing a hand on either side of her head. Hinata squeaked and sunk further into her pillows, her long hair fanning out.

"I love you, too, Hinata" Neji smiled and kissed her again. Hinata's dainty hands rested on his toned chest, placing a little distance between them, "Do you trust me, Hinata?" He implored. She gave a timid nod as he placed a hand on the small of her back, pulling her in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

VVVVVV

A/N: I couldn't bring myself to write a lemon! Wahhhhhh. If you wanted one, I'm sorry! They did or did not do the deed, that is to your preference. Hahaha! (:


End file.
